Fire Emblem Gx: Winter Dragon and Christmastime
by Epic Networks
Summary: **COMPLETE** Take a winter adventure to the North Pole with Galen and the heroes of FE6-FE12, as they try to save Christmas and the world from a terrifying Winter Dragon, while the Laguz celebrate Christmas for the first time.
1. Ch1: Laguz don't Celebrate Christmas

**Disclaimer:**** The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The only character I own for this fic is Galen Sage. My other original characters Fancy, Jibs and Zenner, and the invited original characters who appear in the original Fire Emblem Gx do not appear in this fic.**

**

* * *

FIRE EMBLEM Gx - Winter Dragon and Christmastime

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Laguz don't Celebrate Christmas

* * *

_

_The holiday season was just around the corner, and both the world of Fire Emblem knew very much how to kick it off. With store blowout sales, Christmas decors adorned in every home, eggnog recipes flying all over, the aroma of gingerbread, mint, and delicious turkey and hams overwhelming many noses, and children getting excited for the arrival of the wise and magical father of Christmas, Santa Claus._

_One particular region in the Fire Emblem world celebrated the holiday season also. But it was not Christmas._

_The Legion of Beasts was a league of countries consisting of a tribe of human shape-shifting animals known as the Laguz. The Beast Kingdom of Gallia, the Hawk Kingdom of Phoenicis, the Raven Kingdom of Kilvas, the Heron Forest of Serenes, the Wolf Desert of Hatari, and the Dragon Empire of Goldoa are among the countries that do not know the worldwide-celebrating holiday. Heck, they don't even know what it meant. What they celebrated however was Fear Day, the day to turn all joy and happiness into fright and terror to anyone entering their territories._

_Laguz do not believe in Christmas. According to Laguz beliefs, it was said that Beorc holidays such as Christmas were nothing but speck of "make-believe" coming from the low-living humans._

_But what would happen to a Laguz if he or she discovers Christmas? And what would be the fate of Fear Day? The answers will be found here in this special holiday adventure._

Muston decided to stop his horse-pulling trailer from going any further up the steepest hill of Gallia's highest mountains. He was extremely exhausted. But that didn't stop a few passengers in the trailer from complaining.

"Hey! Why are we stopping?" Aimee asked with a southern accent.

"Why do you think we're stopping?" Muston barked with his Australian accent, "My feet are killing me! That's why!"

"But we can't just stop in the middle of nowhere!" Jorge said with his English accent, "We're in Gallia and it's December! We don't want them beasts to see us!"

"Oh, don't worry Daniel. They can't hear us." Jorge's twin brother Daniel told him, also carrying an English accent, before whispering, "Just as long as we don't make a whisper when we talk."

"Whisper?" the three merchants blinked.

"They say that Laguz won't bother us at this time of night if we whisper. One more crack and they could scare the soul out of us!" Daniel said.

"Good idea." Aimee said in a whisper also, "No talking loud. Just whispering."

After a split-second, a loud yawn surprised the hushing crowd. All eyes turned on a redhead teenager who was waking up from his nap.

"Are we there yet?" the teen exclaimed out loud with an urban American accent.

"Galen!" the three merchants squealed in low tone before signaling him to hush.

Galen immediately closed his mouth. Galen was always a troublemaker among the citizens of the Fire Emblem World. And he always wore something different. Heck, even more different than the royals.

That was because Galen came from the real world. And somehow he ended up being stuck in the Fire Emblem world, which so happens to be a popular card game in his world that control the Fire Emblem world's future.

Since Galen arrived, people have been treating him differently, like he was either a royal or a being of higher calling. But Galen was just like everybody else. A regular guy with an upbeat, enthusiastic, fun-loving, thrill-seeking, steadfast, comical, and sometimes a bit of a stubborn and troublemaking personality.

Which explains the grave danger he just put himself and the four merchants in, as wolves' cry and beasts' growl started renting the air.

"Way to go, sire!" Jorge sounded angry, "Now Laguz will have our meats, for sure!"

"Sorry guys. I didn't know I would wake up in the middle of a silent movie!" Galen exclaimed.

"Jorge, please respect Master Galen." Aimee said, "He can't help it being clumsy like that."

"Hey, wait a second! First of all, I am _not_ clumsy. Okay? I am _hot_!" Galen haughtily smiled

"Hot? It's 30 degrees out and it's freezing!" Muston complained.

The beasts' growls and wolves' cries suddenly followed with the screeching sounds of preying birds.

"Can we talk about the weather some other time, and get the bloody hell out of here?" Daniel sounded like he was about to cry.

"I CAN'T! I'M PANICKING!" Muston screamed, literally transfixed with fear. Whenever he was afraid of something or something bad was going to come at him, he would completely freeze.

"Aye, Merciful heavens!" Aimee mumbled.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Don't panic, okay? Let me fix it!" Galen said.

"How?" Aimee asked.

"I'll guide the convoy in Muston's place! Easy, see?" Galen said before he went up to the front of the convoy and grabbed hold of the cord attached to the two horses pulling the trailer.

"All right, me boy. Just do what you can do." Muston cheered on.

Just before Galen had the chance to pull, a large raven descended from above, blocking their way. The merchants and Galen screamed in panic. Suddenly, a crowd of ravens circled around the trailer, and the merchants' faces turned white.

Galen immediately pulled out his sword and started swinging at the birds, hoping to shoo them off.

"Leave us alone, man! We want nothing from you! Just leave!" he shouted.

Suddenly the bird tribe went showering their beaks on the trailer, destroying it completely, and the large raven bird knocked Galen unconscious before whisking him away to the dark sky with his talons. Jorge jumped in the front seat of the damaged trailer, turned it around and took off in haste, leaving Galen at the mercy of the raven tribe.

xXx

Galen slowly woke up and noticed a change of his surrounding. Castle Gallia looked like an ancient building. Like the kind of building made for ritual. There were barely any walls. Just columns that supported the castle's foundation and ceiling. Standing torches were aligned by the columns, lighting up the room, but not giving out any heat due to the frigid wind passing through the castle where the walls were supposed to be.

Galen saw he was lying on a cover sheet covering a stone pedestal, and when he sat up he felt ache all over his body. How do those people sleep? He wondered before looking around the castle. It was completely deserted, like no one lived here for decades.

"Hellooo? Anybody here?" He called but received no response.

"Damn, this place is so dark and cold, it's like jail." he thought, "I hope I'm not in jail."

He suddenly felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see a pale face with blue hair drawn to the back, slanted eyes, and pointy ears.

"Whoa!" Galen jumped.

Naesala glided toward him threateningly with his Raven posse following behind.

"Human!" Naesala hissed, "Why are you trespassing the Legion of Beasts?"

"Hey man, I'm not trespassing! You're the one who kidnapped me!" Galen exclaimed.

"Do you know what we do to human trespassing the Legion of Beasts?" Naesala exclaimed, "We tear you up from limb to limb, stripping you bare and meaty!"

"Okay, ew, and not a pretty picture."

"Naesala! That's enough!" a hawk cry stopped Naesala from approaching Galen any further. Tibarn entered the chamber. He was escorted by Janaff, Ulki, and their laguz soldiers. Shortly came the prince of Beasts Skrimir along with Ranulf, Lethe, Lyre, Mordecai and Kysa. Then finally Nailah, Volug, and the Serenes siblings Rafiel, Reyson and Leanne came in.

All except Naesala were in animal form as they approached Galen slowly, causing the boy to step back and to shake in fear. He felt like being trapped in a cage full of beasts, ready to turn him into lunch.

"Leave the boy alone, will ya?" Tibarn told Naesala, "Of course that doesn't help it since he looks delicious!"

That last phrase including the Beasts' growling in low tune and the birds ruffling their feathers didn't calm Galen down.

"Okay, I understand you guys don't want to hurt me," Galen said, "but stop following me."

The Laguz returned into their human form.

"What are you even doing here, Beorc?" Tibarn said.

"Beorc?" Galen blinked, "What kind of name is that? Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"An insult would be calling you human." Naesala said.

Galen shrugged, "Of course I'm human! I'm proud to be."

The Laguz looked at each other in disbelief before staring back at a blank-faced Galen. Either that guy was being provocative or he was really clueless. Acknowledging himself as a human? He was nothing like the other Beorcs they've met.

"Okay, enough of this idiotic game you play!" Skrimir roared, "Give us one good reason why we can't feast on you on Fear Day?"

"What?" Galen stuttered, "But I thought Laguz don't eat human!"

"We don't." Tibarn said, "We just kill you instantly and get rid of the body for the cannibal termites to feast on you. That only happens at this time of year, to any human trespassing!"

Galen quickly looked around, hoping to catch something of his surroundings that will be a good reason for the Laguz to not kill him. Then, he noticed something. It was the _entire_ room that was noticeable. It was missing a lot of stuffs.

He finally faced them, "Wait a minute. It's December. Where are all your Christmastime stuffs?"

"Christmastime?" Reyson sounded repulsed. The Laguz all murmured the same way. Their response surprised Galen.

"Yeah." he responded anyway, "The Christmas tree, the lights, the snowmen, reindeer, all that North Pole Santa Claus junks. Y'know, good junks."

"Did you called us jerks?" Ulki sounded angry. The Laguz all responded in anger.

Galen shook his head, "No, no, no! I didn't! I swear!"

The Laguz all calmed down. Galen continued, "Wait, so you guys don't celebrate Christmas?"

The Laguz looked at each other before shaking their heads. Galen was floored.

"Well, that's not hot!" he finally said.

"Well too bad." Tibarn said, "If you want to be hot, might as well grow some feathers or fur to keep yourself toasty all winter, because it's going to be a -!"

Galen shook his head, "No, no, no! I'm not talking about the weather! I'm just…" he then sighed in a bit of frustration. "It's just an expression."

"We don't celebrate Christmas!" Skrimir said, "Christmas is a Beorc childish holiday. What we Laguz celebrate is Fear Day."

"Fear Day?"

"Yeah, why do you think you went pale out there when we seized you?" Naesala turned only his face into raven face. Galen quickly backed out.

"Okay, okay! It looks like I'm stepping on some feet here!" Galen said, "I'll tell you what. Why don't I help you all get into the Christmas spirit?"

Galen noticed the dismissal expressions in the Laguz' faces. He quickly said, "Oh, come on! It'll be fun! What's happiness at the end of the year without Christmastime?"

"Here's what I call happiness? Roasted redhead Beorc on rye!" Naesala licked his lips and the rest of the laguz started hooting and approaching Galen threateningly. Tibarn tried to calm the Laguz down but they quickly got out of control. They swept Galen off his feet and started dragging him out of the castle.

"Heel!" A booming lion roar halted the Laguz from taking another step. Caineghis entered the chamber, followed by his shadow self Giffca.

"Drop him." Caineghis ordered, "I have something to say to the Beorc boy."

The Laguz offhandedly dropped Galen to the ground. Caineghis approached the boy who slowly stood to his feet after such rough landing.

"Here is the deal." Caineghis spoke, "If you are so determined to have us celebrate this Beorc holiday called Christmas, we will by no means celebrate this Christmas…"

The Laguz hooted in horror. But that didn't stop Caineghis from continuing his speech, "… but that will only happen on only one condition. You make it worth celebrating."

"And it better be fun." Tibarn added.

"And make it an everlasting memory for even my Raven children. 'cuz we've had enough of these bad memories of our looting days." Naesala added.

The Laguz roared in agreement. But Caineghis wasn't done.

"But if you fail," Caineghis sounded threatening, "you are not going to set foot on this land ever again to disturb us. Not on Fear Day. Not ever."

Galen smiled. He didn't just smile because he finally won the Laguz over, but he smiled because he already knew the perfect plan on making the Laguz Christmas the best ever.

"Don't worry sir." he said, "I guarantee that you will not regret this."


	2. Ch2: Elincia's Christmas Invitation

**Disclaimer:**** The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The only character I own for this fic is Galen Sage. My other original characters Fancy, Jibs and Zenner, and the invited original characters who appear in the original Fire Emblem Gx do not appear in this fic.**

**

* * *

FIRE EMBLEM Gx - Winter Dragon and Christmastime

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Elincia's Christmas Invitation

* * *

_

_You are cordially invited to attend this year's Round-the-World Christmas dinner with the Crimean Royal Family and Knights of Order. Come and enjoy an international feast imported from all over as we celebrate the world and the rest of our lives. Citizenry is also invited._

_Yours Truly,_

_Elincia Rydell Crimea_

_Queen of Crimea_

_xXx_

"So Eli, did you get your invite?" Lord Hector of Ostia asked his best friend Lord Eliwood of Pheraef as they were strolling down the immense castle hallways.

"What invite?" Eliwood asked.

"Why, the Christmas dinner at Melior Castle at Crimea of course." Hector replied excitedly, "The queen sent to the entire Lycian League invitation to her annual Christmas gala."

"You mean Castle Crimea?" Eliwood corrected Hector.

"Please." Hector said, not appreciating this comment.

"I wish I could but I can't. Too busy." Eliwood said.

"Busy?" Hector blinked, "Who the heck gets busy during the holidays?"

"Uh… everyone?"

Hector then stopped his paces to stare at his friend, "Eli," he began sincerely, "When was the last time we hung out?"

It took Eliwood a minute to respond, "I'm guessing last month?"

Hector raised an eyebrow at this comment. Eliwood smiled uncomfortably, feeling like being interrogated, "Two months at least." he said, "Three?"

Hector continued to stare at him. Eliwood's smile faded quick, "Four?"

Hector shook his head in disbelief. Eliwood finally gave up, "Dude! You gotta tell me! Six months? A YEAR?"

"Dude?" Hector gave him a questionable look.

Eliwood sighed, "Don't blame me, blame Galen. I don't even know what that word means."

"Eli, even if I tell you how long it has been since we haven't done something together, you won't believe me." Hector said, "But nevertheless, we've got to go to this party. Together. Hey, we could bring our kids with us. Maybe bring some of our loyal knights. They deserve to spend Christmas with us."

"You're right." Eliwood finally said, "Just the thrill of going to spend Christmas at another kingdom in Lycia is quite exhilarating, I must say."

Unknown to the two lords, Roy and Lilina overheard their conversation and both of them shared mixed feelings about it.

"Great. More Christmastime with Father. How fun." Roy said dully, "Worse part is, it's in Crimea."

"Roy, there's no problem hanging out with the ones you love on Christmastime. It's quite fun!" Lilina said.

"I know." Roy sighed before finally admitting, "It just that I wanted to take you on a magical carriage ride down Ilia's Frozen River for a winter picnic and ice-skating. I heard from the Lycian Quarterly that it's the best hotspot for the holidays this year."

"Aw…" Lilina felt moved at Roy's surprise, "A romantic winter soiree over a Christmas dinner at another kingdom? I like that. That's so sweet."

"Will you still like it? Hey, how about we leave our dads alone at the party and then we sneak out to Ilia for our time together?" Roy proposed with a smile.

"A little risky, but I would love that." Lilina replied.

xXx

Ike was running down a steep forest, dodging arrows and dribbling obstacles along the way, until a group of knights clad in dark armor surrounded him: two mounted knights, two axe-carrying knights and a sword-carrying knight.

He ran toward the sword-carrying knight who jumped out of the way the moment he swung his sword at him. Then by surprise the two axe-carrying knights took swings at him sideways with their axes. He back-flipped and the knights' axes landed on each other's helmet, gashing them.

Ike then glanced back at a mounted knight charging from behind with his lance. He turned around and blocked the attack with his sword. The mounted knight then lifted his horse up, aiming the lance directly toward Ike again. Ike blocked it again.

Then Ike felt something coming from behind. It was another arrow! He nimbly dodged the arrow and the arrow went right into the horse's knee causing it to cry in pain. Ike seized that chance to push the lance off the mounted knight's grasp and swung at the horse. The horse dodged and took off in fright, forcing the mounted knight to fall off.

Another mounted knight charged toward Ike from behind with his lance dragging on the soiled ground, causing a short sandstorm around Ike. Ike couldn't see and was coughing. In a split-second he saw that same lance traveling right toward him. He quickly missed the attack.

The sandstorm wasn't clearing off and Ike barely saw the axe-wielding knight landing his axe for his head. He quickly blocked with his sword and pushed the knight off him. The knight ran toward him again but Ike took a swing at him, knocking him backward.

The sword-wielding knight also came from above and took a swing at Ike, but Ike took a swing back and both swordfighters got their swords into a clinch. Ike finally pushed the sword-wielding knight off him then began to twirl in place, causing his sword to emit a radiant green glow before unleashing a crescent-shaped wind force that stroke his enemies and the forest in a giant blow.

The sandstorm quickly cleared up from that attack and Ike saw his enemies down on the ground, defeated.

"Are you done with your training?" A perturbed voice caught Ike and the others' attention. It was Rhys.

"If you are, then let me tend to your injuries. And can you make sure you keep the blood away from my sight?"

The knights removed their masks revealing their faces: Titania, Oscar, Boyd, Gatrie, and Mia. Shinon and Rolf jumped to solid ground from above the trees.

Boyd glared at Ike, "Dang, Ike! That move was cheating!"

"And you kinda damaged my helmet bad!" Gatrie said, while holding his head and examining his helmet for any dent.

"Sorry guys, I can't help it." Ike said, out of breath, "and it's not my fault. It's the sword."

"Nevertheless, great job today, Ike!" Titania complimented.

"Yeah, you are improving by the minute." Oscar said, "I'm impressed!"

"At least you went easy on me." Rolf said.

"Me too!" Mia winked at Ike.

"So what?" Shinon scoffed, "_I_ went easy on him. That's why he's good at this." he then eyeballed Ike, "Wait till next training and I will do you good!"

"Wanna bet?" Ike grinned.

Just then Mist came in the scene waving a letter excitedly, "Guys! Guys! Listen to this! We got a letter from Queen Elincia!"

"Ooh! A mission?" Boyd sounded ecstatic, "I hope it's a mission!"

"Better. It's an official invitation to Crimea's Round-the-World Christmas dinner!" Mist exclaimed.

"The Christmas dinner?" Rolf was thrilled, "That's awesome! We've been wanting to go there for like a long time!"

The group immediately agreed, sharing their excitement for the invite. They never got invited to the Christmas dinner for some reasons unknown. Even when Greil was still living.

"It is better than a mission." Boyd said dreamily, "I could eat all the gingerbread cakes, candies, and drink all the eggnog in the world I want. And then check out the gifts… ooh! The gifts."

"Don't forget to bring your teeth after." Shinon mocked and Gatrie grinned, stifling his laughter. Boyd gave them an angry look.

"What do you say Ike?" Mist asked her brother.

"No."

His response didn't surprise the group but it got them completely bummed. Ike was never comfortable around the royals.

"Wh-why not?" Mist asked.

"It's not like we're holding anyone back." Rhys said.

"We're not royals, remember?" Ike reminded them, "We're mercenaries. And mercenaries can't be invited to Royal dinners, especially during holiday time. That's the lowest of low for all royals."

Mist then read Ike the last sentence, "Citizenry is also invited."

"How about first thing in the morning?" Ike freely said.

"Yes!" the group said in unison.

"Hey, since Elincia is a good friend of ours, how about we repay her by volunteering in the Royal kitchen?" Oscar proposed and immediately Boyd and Rolf agreed.

"But what if we make a mess?" Mia asked concerned.

"Mercenaries cooking?" Shinon cackled so hard he started crying, "Now that is a Christmas memory worth sharing! At the Losers' next seminar! Ha! Ha!"

xXx

"Your Highness!"

A shout echoed throughout the halls of Castle Altea. Marth, along with his fiancée Caeda, and his sister Ellis have gathered around the castle parks to enjoy a relaxing day in the sun when the shout troubled them.

"What is that?" Caeda asked.

"Sounds like Merric." Marth immediately recognized the voice.

On cue, the nobles saw Merric descending down the stairs in a hurry, but on his way down he fell down the stairs, tripped on a rock nearby and went flying to a fountain pool, with the water splashing hard on the nobles.

Merric quickly got out of the pool all wet, and revealed a soaked letter, "You got mail! It's from Crimea! The seal is on it!"

"Are you okay?" Marth asked him, concerned.

"You should be a little more careful, Merric!" Caeda complained.

"What does the letter speaks of?" Ellis asked.

"I don't know yet. I haven't opened it. Here." Merric handed the letter to Marth, "I hope I didn't ruin it."

Caeda smiled, "With an entrance like that, I'm sure you did."

Marth couldn't make out the writings on the wet paper. "Yep. You sure did." Marth confirmed. 

"Here let me try something." Ellis said, taking the letter from Marth's hand and placed it on the table. She then waved her hand over the letter and it emitted a warm glow around it, drying up the paper and restoring the writings anew.

"Thanks, sister." Marth took the letter and read. Everyone else glanced over it.

"It says that Queen Elincia is inviting the entire Lycian League to a Christmas Dinner." Marth read.

"A Round-the-World Christmas Dinner." Ellis said.

"What does Round-the-World means?" Merric blinked.

"I'm thinking it's something like a worldwide gathering celebration or something." Caeda said, "One thing is for sure is that we aren't the only one invited. The citizenry is too."

"Hey, so which countries makes up the Lycian League?" Merric asked confusingly.

"Pherae, Ostia, Crimea, Daein, and of course Altea." Caeda said.

"Daein?" Merric exclaimed, "Great. Daein is going to ruin Christmas. Remember what they did to Crimea and our country?" he reminisced the invasion that had put the Lycian League at a disadvantage.

"Relax, it's Christmas." Marth reminded, "What's peace on Earth without Christmas?"

"It's not like anything bad is going to happen during the celebration." Caeda said.

xXx

A bat was seen riding the chilly winds of Daein toward a threatening cave right below its capital city of Nevassa. The bat carried a small letter with it as it reached a murky, green light-fainted, and retching space imbued with the foul odor of dead bodies and manure, where it saw its master, the sorcerer Nergal.

The bat dropped the letter onto Nergal's hand and Nergal opened the letter to read the Crimean Christmas invite.

"Ah, a Christmas dinner? With an international feast… imported from all over… in celebration of the world, our lives, our peace, our joy to our _freaking_ priests!"

Nergal ruffled the paper in anger, threw it in the air and the paper burst in flames at will.

"I'll show them peace." Nergal approached a cauldron sitting in the middle of the stenchy room, growling. He waved his hand over the cauldron and it displayed a series of pictures describing cities in ruins and a large shadowy figure the shape of a dragon hovering above it.

"And it shall come to pass, that by the end of every 1000th year, a great calamity will befall upon our beloved world. Peace will be shattered. Joys will be woes. People will see no light from that day forward. Christmas Day. This Christmas marks the 1000th Christmas in this world. Oh wait, and wait until they get a hold of this Christmas present and then we'll see if this is going to be the best Christmas ever. Behold!"

He spread his fingers apart and the cauldron shot out a bright winter-colored smoke, and a brief dragon roar shook the chamber. Nergal enjoyed that cry. A baleful smile widely stretched out his face.

"The Winter Dragon."


	3. Ch3: What to Know about Christmas?

**Disclaimer:**** The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The only character I own for this fic is Galen Sage. My other original characters Fancy, Jibs and Zenner, and the invited original characters who appear in the original Fire Emblem Gx do not appear in this fic.**

**

* * *

FIRE EMBLEM Gx - Winter Dragon and Christmastime

* * *

**_Chapter 3: What to Know About Christmas

* * *

_

"Here's a few things one should know about Christmas." Galen began his lecture, "First and foremost of all, Christmas is cool. You don't find Christmas cool, you'll be miserable for the rest of the year. Find something that will make you like Christmas."

"Like what?" Lethe asked, not feeling it.

"Ooh, good question. Like uhh… perfect!" Galen immediately pulled out an iPod from his pocket. Back in his world, he would always carry his iPod to listen to his music.

"Exhibit A: Music. First lesson of Christmas, put on a good holiday tune. Here, lemme show you."

The Laguz stared confusingly at the portable music player. Galen turned on the playlist and began searching for any Christmas music he must have put on. "Scrolling… scrolling… this could take a while… scrolling…" he kept saying that as he scrolled through his playlist: hip-hop and rap and rap and hip-hop. It was nothing but music from his favorite genres.

"Hey, what is that?" Skrimir pointed at the iPod.

"That's an iPod. It lets you play music. It's a cool gadget." Galen explained, but the Laguz all stayed confused, like everything Galen said couldn't sink into their brains.

"What's musks?" Mordecai scratched his head.

"Music." Galen repeated before sighing, "Here. I'll play a song and I'll let you listen. Check this out."

Galen gave his iPod to Ulki. Ulki stared oddly at the iPod then at the headphones, before staring back at Galen.

"What do you want me to do with these?" Ulki asked.

"Put them on your ears." Galen explained.

Ulki put on the headphones. Galen pointed to him where to push to play the music. Ulki pushed the Play button.

The headphones suddenly blasted an gangsta rap music through Ulki's ears and Ulki let out a strident wounding bird cry and every Laguz started panicking, even Galen.

"Ohh! W-wait! Hold on, man!" he tried to calm the group down but they started thrashing about. The chaos quickly got out of control and the beasts started slashing and bleeding each other in self-defense. The birds went clawing on faces, and the herons ran out of the thrashing beasts and birds' way to avoid a beating or a de-feathering.

Finally Galen managed to grab the iPod and pulled it off its headphone. The music stopped.

"HE TRIED TO KILL US!!" Lethe hissed, "With that sound!!"

"My ears…" Ulki rubbed his sore ears, "… I think they're bleeding."

The Laguz menacingly approached Galen. Galen started backing, "W-w-wait, guys! It's not what you think!"

"Laguz! Settle down!" King Tibarn blocked the Laguz from approaching Galen further, "The one thing we should be doing is giving that human… err… that Beorc a chance."

"He's not trying to harm us. Believe me." Caineghis said.

"Harm us?" Janaff exclaimed, "Your Majesty, Ulki's ears are bleeding! Who knows if he'll have supersonic ears again!"

The two Laguz kings then faced Galen, "Now you better give us something better than this atrocity you played on us, Beorc. Or did you forget our deal?"

"No I didn't, man! I… I mean, s-sir." Galen stammered. These beasts were tougher than a tough crowd, "Look, I know it's in here… just let me find it." he quickly found the music he was looking for in his iPod and pressed Play again, this time with the volume at an appropriate level.

"There it is."

The music played a soothing quiet Christmas version of 'Deck the Halls' and the Laguz heard its melody. They quickly got appeased by its sound. The beasts laguz felt like curling up into balls to sleep at the sound and the birds felt like ruffling their feathers as if they were getting ready for hibernation… do birds even hibernate?

Galen saw the quick change of behavior in the Laguz and smiled, "Huh? Huh? Didn't I tell you?"

"Nice." Reyson said, agreeing, "At least it's peaceful, unlike that demoniac sound from earlier."

"What else does Christmas teaches?"Ranulf asked.

"Plenty." Galen winked.

"Second lesson of Christmas: Christmas is always a time of shopping. The motto: shop till you drop!" As Galen said.

Laguz were visiting various markets to buy lots of stuff. Some laguz couldn't buy what they wanted because they ran out of money on more shopping. In response, they menacingly growled at the merchant to get what they want. The merchants were Beorc. No surprise there.

"Third lesson of Christmas: Christmas requires each and every one of you to cook the perfect meal. From baking pies and gingerbread houses, to whip up some delicious eggnog and dressing up delicious birds cooked from the oven." Galen narrated.

Laguz didn't had ovens. So they used real fire instead. But they were more confused when he mentioned cooked birds. They had their eyes set on the birds Laguz as their prime choice.

"Don't. Even. Think. About it." Tibarn said to the beasts with his eyes threateningly glaring back at them, so did Naesala. "You do, and I'll rip those brains of yours."

"Fourth lesson of Christmas: Caroling is the best part. At this time of year, it's always cool to spread out some cheers to others." Galen stated.

Doors were opened for Laguz to do their caroling. Most laguz were horrible singers except the herons. But all the herons knew were galdrs. But it was okay. At least it spread some cheers… and put some to sleep.

"Oh! And on Christmastime, take a guise! Pose as Santa Claus, or a reindeer! Or elves!" Galen said, "That calls for Christmas lesson number five."

"You want us to be dressed up as a white-bearded Beorc with the goofy face, and a bunch of deers that we eat? And Naesala?" Tibarn blinked.

"HEY!" Naesala didn't like that comment.

"Come on guys! Take a try! It's funny!" Galen said.

And he was right. It was funny. Most beast laguz wore Santa Claus's costumes, including Lethe and Mordecai. Beorc who were passing by were laughing and pointing. But they still fled the Laguz whenever they took a step forward them in their beast form.

"Now onto Christmas lesson number six: don't forget the decorations! The most important décor? The Tree."

Muarim, Lethe, Mordecai, Ranulf, Kyza, and Lyre climbed on each other to decorate the largest tree they pulled out of the forest. Lyre was trying to put the star on top but Ranulf who was carrying the beasts started losing balance.

"Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" Lethe cackled.

"I'm trying!" Ranulf snapped, "But your friend here's too fat!"

"HEY!" Mordecai barked.

"Watch it! Watch it! I'm falling!" Muarim barked, scaring everyone off their feet and made a loud thud to the ground.

Finally with all the knowledge of Christmas, the Laguz were freely hanging out in Castle Gallia, feeling a little, but not too much, jolliness in them.

"Eggnog?" Ranulf offered an eggnog to Lyre. But Lyre showed Ranulf three eggnogs she got.

"Oh. Sorry." Ranulf scratched his head, "Forgot I offered you one earlier."

"Err… you offered five. I drank two, and I got so full I almost threw up."

"Right. You made that green face… I remember now." Ranulf took off.

"How's everyone enjoying Christmas?" Galen asked.

"It's lousy." Lethe muttered.

"Sad." Janaff mumbled.

Galen's smile disappeared, "What? Why?"

"Them damn Beorcs kept making fun of us. Saying that we're not fit to shop and eat, and sing carol and bah-hah humbug. Now what the hell is that phrase?" Naesala cursed.

"Nestling. We do not say that word." Nealuchi said.

Galen looked surprised that the Laguz were not enjoying this period. He had to do something to keep their spirits bright at least until the new year. Then an idea clicked.

"This is perfect." Galen exclaimed.

The Laguz all turned to glare at him weirdly, "Perfect?" they exclaimed.

"Not perfect like I'm trying to make you miserable perfect. Perfect as in I have an idea. Why don't we all go to a place where people actually don't make fun of Laguz?"

Shocking and negative responses overwhelmed the castle.

"What crazy Beorc thinking is that?" Lethe couldn't help but cackle.

"What do you mean?" Galen asked.

"A Laguz stepping in Beorc territories on any holidays spells bad luck." Skrimir explained, "Didn't you read any of the Old Legend manuscripts? Oh, wait! You're not from around here."

"What kind of bad luck could happen?" Galen crossed his arms, looking skeptical yet interested, "Meteor falls from the sky?"

"Worse." Tibarn said, "Because Laguz celebrate Fear Day and you Beorc celebrate your 'Christmas', two holiday collisions cause the end of time right at the dawn of the new year."

Galen blew a raspberry, "So you don't believe in Christmas but you believe in some sick legend? Preposterous! Don't let some crony old legend ruin your first real Christmas experience. Let's take a trip to Crimea! They're having a Round-the-World Christmas dinner there at the Castle and everyone's invited. Come on, what do you say? If you come, there will be a delicious ham sitting at the table for all Beasts laguz."

Oohs ensued among the Beasts.

"Cornbread and Yams for the birds."

Aahs ensued among the Birds.

"Ohh! And turkeys and pheasants with raspberry sauce and gravy mixed up all over?"

Yum-Yum sounds echoed in the castle. Galen finally won their vote.

"Come on, what do you say?" he said, "Hey! We could make a parade down there."

The Laguz all looked confused, "Parade?"

"Ah, yes. Christmas lesson number seven: parades… are _icy _cool!"

* * *


	4. Ch4: The Christmas Legend

**Disclaimer:**** The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The only character I own for this fic is Galen Sage. My other original characters Fancy, Jibs and Zenner, and the invited original characters who appear in the original Fire Emblem Gx do not appear in this fic.**

**Author's Note:: With Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon now out in Europe, there has been a huge possibility of the game's characters' names and settings' names changed. (like Malik being Merric and so on and so forth) I will so forth change these names as well on this fanfic, as well as on Fire Emblem Gx. **

**

* * *

FIRE EMBLEM Gx - Winter Dragon and Christmastime

* * *

**_Chapter 4: The Christmas Legend

* * *

_

The sun shone brightly on the later afternoon of Christmas Eve, and there were a lot people coming from all over, swarming the castle town of Melior as they were making their way to Castle Crimea gardens where the event was being hosted.

Eliwood was all fancied up in his white Marquess garments and saw many familiar faces and fresh new ones crowding the gardens and some anxiously waited for the foods to arrive.

"Lord Eliwood!" came a familiar voice. Eliwood turned to face Marth.

"It's great to see you, my friend." said Marth.

"Prince Marth." Eliwood greeted him, "It's great to see you too. How fares the kingdom?"

"Peaceable. More peaceable than before." replied Marth, "Hopefully this time there won't be any disturbance here in Lycia."

"Hopefully." Eliwood said, "I mean it's Christmas! What better way to celebrate peace on Earth than this holiday."

"True." Marth agreed.

Eliwood then looked around, "By the way, have you seen Ike?"

"Funny coincidence! I was just about to ask you the same question!" Marth said, "I haven't seen him since I got here."

***

The Royal Kitchen unlike the Castle Gardens was chaotic. Gatrie was batting hard on some dough, while Shinon stood there watching him suffer and sweat.

Mist was in charge of carrying the ingredients around. Some were quite heavy, she couldn't keep up with time. She almost spilled some on the floor but Soren cast a wind attack on it, raising it up.

The brothers Oscar, Boyd, and Rolf were dumping uncracked eggs and lots of milkshake on a blender, trying to make some more old-fashioned eggnog. They examined the buttons before Rolf pushed one of them, without closing the lid. The liquid splattered everywhere, and one huge chunk of it landed right on Mia's shirt and her honey-baked ham. Boyd slipped a finger on the liquid and tasted it. It was good. He tried to take some more from Mia's shirt but Mia slapped his hand away.

Titania and Rhys managed to cook the perfect turkey and were right about to put it on the table when Rhys tripped on his robe and pushed Titania. Titania quickly regained her balance. Then a dough from out of nowhere smacked her in the face and she let go of the turkey. The turkey fell right on Ike's head. Everyone in the kitchen panicked.

"Ike!"

"Hey, what's going on here? Why is everything dark?" Ike exclaimed.

"There's a turkey in your head!" Rolf cried out.

"Then get it off me!" Ike shouted, trying to pull the bird off his head.

The mercenaries, except Shinon who was laughing, were all trying to pull the turkey off Ike's head. After countless attempts they succeeded, but the turkey flew off their hands and landed right onto Elincia's arms, who was coming in the kitchen.

"Oh dear. The place is a mess." Elincia stared at the kitchen's condition.

"I swear I tried to keep everything under control!" Shinon lied.

"You didn't gave us any control? Heck, you didn't even help!" Gatrie complained.

"Oh, so you're calling me a liar?" Shinon provoked.

"Gatrie isn't calling you a liar." Mist added, "He's calling you a fraud! A defector! A fake!"

"Is that what it is?" Shinon snapped and the kitchen turned into a different kind of chaos. One that involved nasty fighting.

Elincia whistled, silencing the group.

"People! I have an entire country to feed before Christmas Day! So move it or get out of the kitchen!" Elincia sounded off before storming out of the kitchen.

All eyes turned to stare at Ike. Ike shrugged, "Hey don't look at me. I'm not the one who were so eager to come!"

"And we ain't the one who proposed to volunteer for this." Oscar countered.

"That was you."

"Oh."

The mercenaries heard a loud noise coming from a distance. They all looked outside to see what it was, so did the guests at the party. All heads at the castle turned their attention to a parade of Laguz waltzing down the capital city on their way to the party.

"Oh no! Sub-humans!" one citizen exclaimed.

"They're here to scare us to death! On Christmas Eve!" another citizen said.

The guests started panicking, but Elincia and the Royal Knights quickly eased their tension.

"People! Please relax! Apparently the Laguz are also coming to the capital to attend the dinner gala as well." Elincia said.

"But why would the Queen invite the Laguz?" someone else said, "It's supposed to be a Lycian gathering only!"

The guests quickly noticed one Beorc riding the back of King Tibarn: Galen. The guests looked surprised.

"It's the Baron Hero!" they declared.

Then murmurs started spreading around the castle. What was Galen thinking? Bringing Laguz off their dwelling place at this time of year when they're supposed to be there miserably celebrating the dreaded fright of Beorc that is Fear Day? Somehow he managed to pull through.

"What up, party people!" Galen greeted heartedly, "Don't be screaming in terror now, but the Laguz have agreed to leave Fear Day behind and celebrate Christmas with us!"

"We never agreed to leaving Fear Day behind!" Lethe said before she eyeballed a woman. Suddenly she went up on her face and hissed. The woman screamed in terror and fainted.

"Lethe, be nice!" Ranulf said, "They're fragile."

***

Both Tibarn and Naesala were both staring at a bowl of eggnog. Boyd came to see them. He was taking a break from all that kitchen duty.

"Hey guys! Surprised to see you!" Boyd said.

"What's this?" Naesala asked, pointing at the eggnog.

"Ehh, it's eggnog." Boyd told Naesala.

"Uch, that is sick!" Tibarn exclaimed, "Who drinks egg? People! We're Laguz for crying out loud! Respect our nature!"

"You haven't tasted it yet." Boyd said.

Tibarn and Naesala gave Boyd a cold look. One that says: "Did you not hear us?" Boyd quickly backed away.

"So, you're a Laguz?" Merric asked Lyre who was licking on a bottle of punch.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Lyre said.

"I always thought Laguz were… well… well-mannered."

Lyre shot him a glare. Merric quickly said, "In a good way!"

Galen came into the scene, "How are we doing? Great? We bonding?"

Lyre smiled, "Oh, we're bonding all right." Lyre turned to leave but she suddenly jumped on Merric's face and yelped "Boo!"

Merric jumped in fear and accidentally cast a powerful Blizzard magic, freezing Lyre ice-cold. There was a brief silence as Galen and Merric both stared at the new ice sculpture.

"Well… guess I was wrong." Galen said before walking away. On the way he is stopped by Ilyana.

"Ah, Master Galen. You're here. Safe and sound." Ilyana said.

"Ah, Ilyana." Galen suddenly looked angry, "Yeah, I have a bone to pick with you and your fellow merchants for abandoning me in the woods two days ago."

"Yeah, before we get to that, I would like to say that I am happy to see that you are still living."

Galen raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"See, rumors have been spreading around Lycia that you became Laguz lunch since you never showed."

"Laguz Lunch?" Galen exclaimed, "I didn't became Laguz lunch!"

"Master Galen!" Muston's voice caught both Galen and Ilyana's attentions. Muston, Aimee, and the twins approached him.

"Since when did I became Laguz lunch?" Galen asked the merchants.

Muston faced Ilyana, "You told him?!"

"I couldn't help it!" Ilyana yelped, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep a secret on an empty stomach?!"

On cue she spotted the table full of appetizers and snacks, and rushed for it. Aimee sighed before facing Galen, "Well, the rumors happened on the next day. Which is why people are surprised to see you here safe, sound and intact."

"But we've heard something else." Daniel said, "The rumors didn't come straight from the villagers. It turns out it came from the Legion of Beasts populace. The Laguz themselves."

"So, they're so eager to eat me that they're spreading out lies about it huh?" Galen narrowed his eyes at a couple of Laguz.

"Ah, Galen. Just the person I want to see." Hector came into the group, along with Eliwood.

"Yo, what's up, Marquesses?"

"Have you seen Roy and Lilina? They didn't show." Eliwood asked.

"Well, actually they did show, but they… disappeared." Hector said, "I shouldn't be worry since it's a big gala, but…"

Galen shrugged, "Haven't seen them since I got here."

Hector and Eliwood then faced the merchants for hopefully a positive response. They all shook their heads. The marquesses sighed.

"They gotta be here somewhere in the castle." Eliwood said.

"By the way, good to see you alive, sport." Hector patted Galen on the back before taking off with Eliwood.

Galen sighed, "Great. I feel like I just came back from the dead."

Meanwhile, Ike and Oscar who were off kitchen duty, spotted Kieran, Geoffrey, Lucia and Elincia reading a book by the fountain, and decided to join them.

"Hey guys!" Oscar greeted.

"Whatcha reading?" Ike asked.

"Only the greatest book in the entire Lycian League: 'Legends of Christmas'." Kieran said before facing Oscar, "And you're not getting it."

"It says here that Lord Kringle would travel the world to deliver gifts to humans and Laguz of all ages with just a wink of Christmas Magic, whilst riding the skies on a magical sleigh with wing-sporting reindeers." Lucia read.

"Wait, reindeers with wings?" Geoffrey blinked.

"You didn't know that?" Lucia looked surprised.

"I knew about flying reindeers, but I didn't know about how they flew."

Ike scoffed, "The Legend of Lord Kringle is preposterous. This is only believed by kids and kids only."

All surprised eyes turned on Ike, "Ike, how can you say that?" Elincia asked.

"Lord Kringle stops giving gifts to adults like us because we grow up too fast." he replied, "And if he truly gave us gifts, I would've have gotten that Alm Sword I wanted when I was sixteen."

"Maybe you were naughty." Kieran said, " 'Cuz on my sixteenth birthday, I got me a fine-looking expensive gauntlet."

"Oh Kieran, don't gloat." Oscar chortled, "You know full-well that you got that gauntlet from me."

Kieran stopped smiling. Typical of Oscar to reveal every truth to his lies.

Lucia then turned the page and suddenly her face went pale at this next picture on the page. "Oh no." she said, "I pray this day never happens in our world."

"What is it?" Ike asked.

"Only the most frightening Christmas legend that is yet to live," she replied, "The Winter Dragon."

"Oh no." Elincia felt her heart aching, "When I was only a child, Father would always tell me this story of how the Winter Dragon would someday be revived by Christmas Magic and would destroy every town and kingdom in the world around Christmas Eve. It would always scare the living out of me."

"What does it say?" Kieran asked.

Lucia read, "And it shall come to pass, that by the end of every 1000th year, a great calamity will befall on our beloved world. Peace will be shattered. Joys will be woes. People will see no light from that day forward. Christmas Day."

And then it shot through them like arrows. This year marked to 1000th year. And the 1000th Christmas Day was tomorrow. A pale silence fell in the group. It's only a matter of time till the Christmas dinner gala turns into a deserted place of despair and end by the Winter Dragon.

"Do you think the end of the world is near?" Ike broke the silence.

"I believe so, Lord Ike." Geoffrey responded.

Lucia closed the book and stood up, "Come on, we cannot linger on legends like this! Let just get on with the big night that we have and make it last and fun for all of us. What do you say?"

The little speech perked up the group.

"You're right!" Kieran replied, "No Winter Dragon's gonna ruin my appetite."

"I'm heading back to the kitchen! Come on, Ike!" Oscar took off in haste.

"Right behind ya."

Lucia and Geoffrey started to head out for the party as well. Kieran was long gone already.

"We should be leaving too, my Queen." Lucia said, "To greet some more people. I heard Galen is in town, still alive."

"I knew the whole Laguz thing was a rumor." Geoffrey laughed.

"Sure. I'll be right there." Elincia smiled, "You go on without me."

The duo left. Only Ike and Elincia remained.

"Elincia." Ike asked, "Is the whole Winter Dragon thing still bothering you?"

"What if this is it?" Elincia said, "What if the Winter Dragon brings judgment, powerful cruel judgment on this beloved world tonight?"

"Elincia." Ike began, "It's only a legend. There's no such thing as a Winter Dragon."

"But you believe in Lord Kringle when you were a kid. You received gifts from him."

"But do I still? Do you still? We're adults now. He only give gifts to kids. So if a legend like this is a lie, then no doubt the Winter Dragon one is a lie too."

That calmed Elincia down a bit, "You're right. I should forget about this whole thing and… well, head back to the party."

"And I should beheading back to the kitchen." Ike smiled, "My people are waiting. The foods are waiting."

Ike turned to leave when both Eliwood and Hector found the couple.

"Sorry to interrupt your chat guys, but have you seen Roy and Lilina?" Eliwood asked.

"Lord Roy and Lady Lilina are here?" Ike asked. The marquesses nodded.

Elincia shook her head, "We haven't seen them all night. Why? What's wrong?"

"Well… " Eliwood tried to speak, but Hector finished for him, "They disappeared. Poof. Nowhere to be found in the Castle Gardens."

"Have you checked the castle?" Elincia asked.

"Yes." Eliwood said before shaking his head, "Not there."

Elincia and Ike looked worried.

***

Roy and Lilina were somewhere by a large frozen river reclining besides a shady frozen tree, having their picnic and watching the sun slipping through the snowy blanket as night was coming.

"Oh, Roy." Lilina sighed, "This picnic is absolutely magical."

"I'm glad you're enjoying this." Roy smiled.

"Do you think people are getting worried about us not being at the dinner gala?" Lilina asked, feeling a knot on her stomach.

"I'm thinking they are getting worried. Since it's getting late." Roy said, "We should head back."

"Good idea."

Roy and Lilina gathered everything in the picnic as they were getting ready to head back, but then they stopped to stare at each other, and were just leaning toward each other for a kiss.

"Ah, young love. So young. So interesting."

The voice of Nergal caught the couple's attention by surprise. They saw him approaching and looking vile and pissed.

"Well…" he continued, "I spit on young love!"

"Who are you?" Lilina asked.

"Why, aren't you supposed to be at the gala?" Nergal asked.

"We ditched." Roy said, his hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

"Ah, ditchers." Nergal said, "Well, to you and all ditchers and meddling fools out there, here's what I want to give y'all for Christmas."

He snapped his fingers and on cue, an assassin appeared behind Roy and twisted his neck. Roy collapsed.

"Roy, no!" Lilina screamed. Then another assassin appeared behind Lilina and does the same thing to her. Lilina collapsed.

"Dispose of their bodies where I don't want to see. My ceremony shall start here and here only." Nergal ordered the two assassins and they disappeared with Roy and Lilina. Nergal approached the frozen river, raised his arms in the air, and chanted.

"O Come, All Ye Dreadful, Fearful and Grief-Stricken!"

The frozen river started shaking violently, then the entire land followed. Nergal continued his chant out loud.

"O Rise and Rise from your Slumber and Strike Judgment on the one and only World we Live in. Initialize it with Lycia!"

The frozen river cracked and exploded. And coming out of it was a large snake-like body covered in blue-arctic skin and full of frigid winds. The Winter Dragon had risen. It let out a massive roar as his gleaming golden eyes fixed on Nergal. Nergal smiled.

* * *


	5. Ch5: Christmas Threatened!

**Disclaimer:**** The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The only character I own for this fic is Galen Sage. My other original characters Fancy, Jibs and Zenner, and the invited original characters who appear in the original Fire Emblem Gx do not appear in this fic.**

**

* * *

FIRE EMBLEM Gx - Winter Dragon and Christmastime

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Christmas Threatened!

* * *

_

Somewhere in the frozen tip of the world that is the North Pole lied a magnificent castle made of ice, sitting atop the highest of the frozen mountains. Watching from atop the castle high balcony was L'Arachel.

She could see from afar the massive Winter Dragon flying around the towns and cities and pulverizing them with his mighty ice beam.

"Oh no. This is a disaster!" she exclaimed.

"A big disastrous situation indeed, your Highness!" Dozla replied.

"Disaster is an understatement." Rennac said.

L'Arachel left the balcony and started shouting out in the hallways, "Uncle! Uncle! Where are you? UNCLE! UNC--!"

A man with a freakishly large rasta-dreadlocks hair and beard as white as snow appeared in front of L'Arachel. He wore a large red velvety royal robe with white and golden trim and carried a staff made of ice.

"Now L'Arachel. What's all that raucous?" the old man said.

"Uncle!" L'Arachel called him, "The Winter Dragon is thrashing countries as we speak! You gotta do something! You gotta stop them! Use your Christmas Magic."

The old man shook his head, "I don't know…"

"Lord Kringle!" Dozla exclaimed, "You're like the Lord of Christmas! The King of Yule! You can't give up on your people! They all need you!"

"Yeah. For half a night only. All I am to them is some old jolly guy who grants them the gifts they truly want for Christmas. Then after that, I'm just an old man living in an ice castle." Lord Kringle replied, "I give and give, but when I ask for something in return, never did I received it. And besides, someone is using the Christmas Magic, and I can't use it unless they stop using it."

"Then we've got to stop that person from using that magic! Come on, people!" L'Arachel took off and Dozla followed in haste.

"Now wait a second! Just ho-ho-hold it, young lady! You are NOT going to leave this place without your uncle Mansel's consent!!" Lord Kringle exclaimed but L'Arachel was gone already. Rennac dawdled behind.

"Don't worry about a thing, Lord Kringle. I'll make sure that girl comes home safe and ready to be punished!" Rennac said.

"You better." Lord Kringle fumed and Rennac took off in haste.

***

The roaring of the Winter Dragon was heard from a distance, and the darkness quickly covered the twilight sky, causing thunder to brew and tension to rise in the people at Castle Crimea.

"What's going on?" Ranulf wondered, his mouth was full of meat.

"Marquess Pherae! Marquess Ostia!"

Eliwood and Hector were horrifyingly greeted by Roy and Lilina's bodies entering the gardens, and riding on two royal horses belonging to Ephraim and Eirika of Renais.

"Roy?!" Eliwood went for his son.

"Lilina?!" Hector reached for his daughter.

"They're fine." Ephraim reassured, "They can barely breathe, but they will be okay."

"Who did this to them?" Eliwood exclaimed.

"We don't know for sure," Eirika said, "But we did found them somewhere at the Frozen River region in Ilia."

"Ilia?" Hector exclaimed, "But why would they go to Ilia?"

"Not exactly sure." Ephraim said, "But we came to warn you about something else more horrid than this."

Royal servants came to get Roy and Lilina and took them to their bedchambers to rest. Everyone gathered around the twins of Renais to hear what was happening.

"What is it?" Elincia asked, not liking where this is going.

"It's the Winter Dragon." Eirika announced, "It has risen."

"Someone used Christmas Magic to bring it to life." Ephraim pointed out.

"Christmas Magic?" Elice said, "But only Lord Kringle uses Christmas Magic."

"Actually, anyone can use Christmas Magic." Caineghis said, "Anyone good or evil. And this was apparently done by an evil person."

"This can't be good." Marth said.

Then the scream of people reached everyone's ears. They turned to look and they saw the Winter Dragon closing in, shooting out more ice beam and freezing out a lot of places.

"This is the end of us all!" Merric sounded panicked and everyone began to sound like that too. But Galen saw that chance to step in the center and gave out his best support.

"People! Calm down!" he said, "Just because a dragon had been revived to terrorize a world, doesn't mean it's truly gonna be the end of the world!"

"Oh yeah, wise guy?" Boyd exclaimed, "What do you suggest?"

"Look, in my world, we always believe that there's a solution to every problem. A Winter Dragon revived on Christmas Eve to destroy the world is not exactly the apocalypse of this world. It's another problem waiting to be solved."

"But how are we going to solve it?" Rolf asked.

Lucia quickly got an idea, "The book!" she said before she went to the 'Legends of Christmas' book and flipped through the pages to the section of the Winter Dragon's coming, "The book must have something inside that would tell us how to stop the Winter Dragon."

She finally found a paragraph, "Bingo!" she said, "It says here that the Winter Dragon revived by the Christmas Magic used for evil, can be tamed by the power of the Eastern Star. The Star can only be found in the North Pole and can only be powered-up by the Christmas Magic used for good for the dragon to be put back where it belongs."

"So what does this mean? That one of us must head over to the North Pole and retrieve this Eastern Star?" Eliwood asked.

"And have it energized with Christmas Magic." Lucia added, "the same Christmas magic that only someone of good can use."

"Which means that one of us will go to the North Pole to find the Eastern Star, while someone else retrieve the Christmas Magic from whoever's using it to control that dragon." Ike said before facing Soren, "Got any plans, Soren?"

"I was thinking," Soren began, "that we should send out a small group to find the Christmas Magic, while we gather up a good number of veteran soldiers to formulate a main force needed to reach the North Pole and get the Eastern Star. The small group should also be made up of at least three to four powerful units, as they will be facing the mastermind behind the waking of the Winter Dragon. While the rest of us finds refuge here in Melior."

"We have a large panic room in the basement the shape of a ballroom." Kieran said, "We could move the entire party there including the foods."

"But that would waste time." Geoffrey pointed out, "the Winter Dragon won't be waiting for us to do this."

"How about you leave the Winter Dragon to us Herons?" Reyson proposed.

All eyes turned on the herons Laguz.

"Reyson, are you sure?" Ike asked.

"Leanne and I know a galdr that can put colossal beasts like the Winter Dragon into a serene trance for at least a good while. If we can channel our energy together, we might make it until you guys return from the trip." Reyson explained.

"So who should join the main force?" Marth asked.

"I am the main force." Galen volunteered.

"Wait, just you?" Lucia looked surprised.

"I will head out for the North Pole to get the Eastern Star." Galen said, "You guys have a number large enough to handle the Winter Dragon and get the Christmas Magic from whoever's controlling the beast. Don't worry guys, I'll be fine."

"At least, let Naesala accompany you." Caineghis proposed.

Naesala turned to stare at the Lion King, "Me?"

"Ha, ha. A human and a meanie-weenie laguz together on an adventure?" Skrimir chuckled, "This ought to be good."

***

Naesala turned into his raven form, and took off from Crimea into the blizzardy night sky with Galen on top of him, on their way to the North Pole.

"Hey man, thanks for the ride!" Galen grinned, "Who knew that a Laguz who wants to eat a Beorc would be helping him in the long run?"

"Shut up, twerp." Naesala said, "I'm only doing this 'cuz I owe the big guy money."

"So it is true!"

***

"So, who will get the Christmas Star?" Soren asked.

Suddenly the castle started shaking violently and everyone started to scream in panic.

"And make it fast!" Soren said.

"All I know is that whoever summoned that Dragon was the same one responsible for putting Roy and Lilina in this state." Hector said as he formed a fist, "I shall have my revenge."

"Not without me, Hector!" Eliwood proposed as well.

"Count me in too." Ike said before facing Marth, "Hey, what do you say Marth? It'll be just like old times! Like when we defeated the Dark Wizard years ago? All three of us! Plus Hector."

"Guess I have no choice." Marth said, not feeling like going on another adventure.

"You guys will be needing us too." Ephraim said, volunteering.

"We'll fight for Christmas and the rest of our lives." Eirika said in cheer.

"This is perfect." Skrimir exclaimed, "Eliwood, Hector, Ike, Marth, and the twins of Renais Ephraim and Eirika. Six lords ready to defeat evil from destroying the holiday season. And Galen and Naesala reaching the cold arctic of the North Pole to retrieve the Star that will stop the Dragon's march to victory."

"I'm beginning to think that this Christmas will go down in history." Boyd said.

* * *


	6. Ch6: Not Such a Christmas Sleigh Ride!

**Disclaimer:**** The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The only character I own for this fic is Galen Sage. My other original characters Fancy, Jibs and Zenner, and the invited original characters who appear in the original Fire Emblem Gx do not appear in this fic.**

*Only 4 more chapters until the Epilogue of this holiday special*

**

* * *

FIRE EMBLEM Gx - Winter Dragon and Christmastime

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Not Such a Christmas Sleigh Ride!

* * *

_

Roy slowly woke up from his coma, and looked around to see where he was, "Father… Lilina…"

"Lord Roy." Sigrun greeted him, "You're awake."

"Where is Father? Where is everyone? Lilina?"

"Her Lady of Ostia is peacefully resting. She is fine." Sigrun told Roy, "Your father went out with an army to find the person who did this to you both."

"Wh--what? No." Roy shook his head, "It's my fault he's going out there… wait, what's happening?"

Roy left his bed and rushed out to the great hall where everyone had regrouped. Sigrun went after Roy, "Lord Roy! Please wait!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Roy noticed everyone were steady and silent as they watched Reyson and Leanne in deep galdr prayers.

"Why is everybody--?"

The castle rocked again and a shot of beam flew through a window and froze out a wall. Everyone panicked.

"Someone used Christmas Magic to summon the Winter Dragon!" Boyd explained.

Roy quickly knew who it was, "Nergal!"

"Nergal?" everyone exclaimed.

"But, Nergal…" Tibarn tried to say something but couldn't find the words to say it.

"He's the one who summoned the Winter Dragon!" Roy interrupted, "I saw him! Lilina and I did! It's my fault. I shouldn't have--!"

"It's no one's fault, Lord Roy." Elice consoled him, "You didn't know. Lilina didn't know."

"Let's just hope that the Winter Dragon get put down fast before it freezes up the castle completely!" Geoffrey exclaimed.

"Hope that Naesala and Galen are okay." Caineghis wondered.

"They better be." Tibarn said, "Naesala owes me."

***

"Are we getting close? Are we there yet?" Galen asked.

"No!" Naesala hissed. Apparently Galen had been asking the same question for the past hour, "We aren't even close!"

"Well, can you fly faster? I'm freezing here!" Galen exclaimed as the glacial wind was picking up, "The Winter Dragon is causing a harsh weather on my nillies!"

"And you think I don't feel the same thing just because I have feathers?" Naesala complained too.

"The sooner we get to the North Pole, the sooner we can get the Eastern Star, and the sooner I can be warm again!" Galen said, imagining himself feeling cozy around a warm fireplace.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Naesala exclaimed, "Dragon overhead!"

Galen and Naesala were both staring at the ridiculously large body of the Winter Dragon covering the clouds in gray despair. His body was so large, his shadow casted darkness on half the continent.

"Fly up, man! So that he won't see us!" Galen ordered.

"I'm not a man! I'm a raven!" Naesala exclaimed, before flying up toward the Winter Dragon. The dragon's tentacles that covered his body were as long and viciously looking as the largest anacondas. One of the tentacles spotted Galen and Naesala.

"Uh! Oh!" Naesala said.

"Uh-Oh? That better be a good Uh-Oh?" Galen exclaimed.

The tentacle opened its mouth and jumped for a strike. Naesala slipped past it. Another tentacle attacked, and Naesala dodged again. Soon, all the tentacles started attacking, and Naesala kept on dodging. Both Naesala and Galen were screaming.

Finally a tentacle stroke its jaw on Naesala, and Naesala was losing control of its wings.

"Damn you beast!" Naesala crowed.

"Bejeebees!" Galen catch-phrased, "Don't lose it, man!"

But Naesala couldn't bear the pain on his wounded wing much longer. He managed to tumbled himself and Galen right on the Winter Dragon's back.

The Winter Dragon roared, and its body shook in terror. Galen and Naesala felt the Winter Dragon's body like they were standing on flat ice. It was very slippy and extremely cold. Galen tried to hold his balance, but the Winter Dragon kept rocking. To make matter worse, the tentacles had surrounded them.

"Aw, man! This is bad!" Galen said before glaring at Naesala, "You _had_ to take a hit, did you?"

"Well, excuse me for not be agile enough!" Naesala said, "I'm a crow, not a hummingbird!"

The duo faced the tentacles.

"Got a sword?" Naesala asked.

Galen quickly realized he was completely harmless, "No." he said.

"Well, you should have thought of bringing one!"

A tentacle went for a strike, but Galen grabbed it by the neck. The tentacle felt like holding a snowball barehanded. Galen immediately let go of the tentacle.

"Ahh, cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!"

The tentacle stroke again but Galen chose to dodge it, then another tentacle headbutted him and he fell overboard. But Naesala grabbed him by the colon.

"You better not lose your life, wise guy! I still owe the big guy money!" Naesala said.

"On what? Your debt?" Galen shouted through the howling of the frigid wind.

The dragon shook his body again as it roared mightily once more. Naesala managed to pull Galen back from taking the death fall, but the dragon tentacle stroke Naesala from behind, knocking him out cold and off the Winter Dragon.

"Naesala?!" Galen reached to grab Naesala but was too late. The raven Laguz started shrinking out of sight as he was falling. Then Galen quickly realized he was slipping too fast from the Winter Dragon!

He quickly froze from moving an inch. One more move and he would have slipped off the Winter Dragon and taken the same fate as Naesala. He quickly looked around him to see more tentacles staring straight at him and hissing.

"Oh, boy." he gulped.

One tentacle at his left took a strike, but Galen grabbed it again by the neck. It was extremely cold! But he couldn't care less!

Taking a risky move, he used the tentacle to swing off the Winter Dragon's slipping body, yelling out, "YAAAAAAAAH!!" then jumped back on top of it.

He snapped the tentacle off the dragon like a twig, and he heard the dragon yelp in pain. More tentacles attacked Galen, but Galen used the broken tentacle like a whip and cracked the tentacles with his might. He then jumped to throw double kicks on two tentacles attacking from the side. He landed on the dragon and he slipped again, letting go of the broken tentacle and fell hard on the dragon's back.

He then looked up and saw many tentacles' vicious eyes glaring at him. Then the Winter Dragon fixed his colossal eyes at him as well. They were pure cold of ice and ruthless. Galen couldn't pull his frightened eyes off it.

The dragon stretched out his mighty orifice and went at Galen. Just as it was about to finish him, something that sounded like metal or glass blocked the Dragon's teeth from taking a bite off Galen.

Galen saw that the sound came from a staff. Holding that staff was L'Arachel. Both the dragon's teeth and L'Arachel's staff were locked at each other, not ready to back down.

"This dragon is much more powerful than that half-embryo, half-wyvern I've fought!" L'Arachel said before the dragon's teeth and her staff parted from each other. On cue, L'Arachel blew a whistle, and faced Galen.

"Come on!" she grabbed Galen and they ran. The Winter Dragon strike with his teeth again but missed the duo.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Galen exclaimed when he saw L'Arachel reaching a bit off the Winter Dragon's back, facing the bottomless pit.

"Jump!" L'Arachel exclaimed and jumped off the Winter Dragon's back with Galen.

"Whooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!"

The two screamed as they were falling and falling and falling to their death…

… but then they landed on something soft rather than concrete and full of snow.

"You're just in time!" L'Arachel smiled at the thing that just saved their lives: a reindeer sporting wings, and bearing a shiny golden nose!

"A… reindeer?" Galen breathed in awe.

"And you brought company with you too! Great job, Rudolf!" L'Arachel said, pointing at an out-cold Naesala the reindeer had rescued also from falling to its death.

Galen blinked, "Rudolf?"

The winged reindeer flew away from the Winter Dragon, leaving it to thrash some more on the freezing air and terrorizing more places.

* * *


	7. Ch7: Lord Kringle of Christmas

**Disclaimer:**** The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The only character I own for this fic is Galen Sage. My other original characters Fancy, Jibs and Zenner, and the invited original characters who appear in the original Fire Emblem Gx do not appear in this fic.**

*Only 3 more chapters until the Epilogue of this holiday special*

**

* * *

FIRE EMBLEM Gx - Winter Dragon and Christmastime

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Lord Kringle of Christmas

* * *

_

The gang at Crimea Castle still stared at the thrashing Winter Dragon from the distance. The beast still hasn't reached them yet, as it was distracted earlier by Galen, L'Arachel, and Naesala's appearance earlier.

"Okay, the Winter Dragon is stalling." Geoffrey said before facing Kieran, "How about we do this?"

"Move the party to the panic room?" Kieran proposed.

"No. The other plan of protection." Geoffrey said.

Lucia immediately knew what Geoffrey was talking about, "Right!" she went for the treasure room. Elincia followed, then Roy and a few other people followed. Lucia began searching in one of the treasure chests.

"What are we looking for?" Merric asked.

She pulled out a Barrier Staff, "This!"

"A Barrier Staff?" Roy blinked.

"Not just a Barrier Staff. The Barrier Staff of Ashera." Elincia said, "This staff can cast a magical barrier on not just people, but also on large regions. If we can use it to protect the castle and our town, that will hold off the Winter Dragon for another good while until Galen and Lord Eliwood return from their trip."

"We should try it right away." Roy proposed, and everyone rushed back to the grand hall. Lucia handed the staff over to Elincia, who raised the staff and chanted a spell.

"Staff of Ashera, cast your divine protection around this castle, this country and this entire world. May this be your will!"

The staff glowed and unleashed a bright light, enveloping the entire castle and its capital town, but not the country itself or the rest of the world. The staff stopped its glow after only half a minute.

"Did it work?" Roy asked.

"Only on the capital, but not on the entire world." Elincia sighed, "I guess Ashera's power is no match for the Winter Dragon."

"We're doomed!" Merric exclaimed, "Doomed I tell ya! Doomed!"

"Calm down, sheesh!" Shinon exclaimed, "The Lordy Lords are on their way to retrieve the Christmas Magic while Galen and Naesala are traveling to the North Pole to get the Eastern Star from Lord Kringle!"

"I sure hope they are all okay." Elincia wondered.

***

The frigid wind kept on slapping the Lords in the faces as they reached the Frozen River. The wind got stronger by the minute and soon turned into a deathly storm of ice. Of course all of this was caused by the Winter Dragon.

"Brrr… the place is getting cold…" Eliwood trembled.

Eirika noticed her horse was slowing down. She alerted, "I think we should stop. Sieglinde is getting exhausted."

"But we're halfway there…" Hector complained.

"Lord Hector, we understand how much you want to seek revenge on this person who ambushed Roy and your daughter, but we must find a place to warm up…" Ephraim consulted.

On cue, the wind yowled in fury and the icestorm stroke the Lords full-blast.

"… or not." Ephraim's voice shook.

"Wait, I see something!" Marth pointed at a shadow hiding behind a tree. The shadow looked like it was ready to ambush the Lords.

Ike unsheathed his blade, "I'll deal with this guy."

Ike ran toward the shadow, but just when he was about to land his sword on the stranger, he slipped on ice and bumped into the stranger instead. Both Ike and the stranger slid to the ice rink, screaming until they hit a tree.

The Lords quickly go to Ike and the stranger to see if they're okay while avoiding slipping.

"Lord Ike! Are you okay?" Eliwood asked.

"It's… Ike…" Ike groaned, holding his head. His feet were glued to the frozen tree, spread apart and trapping the stranger's neck. The stranger was a woman, her back glued on the tree.

"Could you be a _little _more careful?" she shouted.

Eliwood and Hector immediately recognized the stranger, "Lyndis!" they said.

"Eliwood! Hector!" Lyn smiled at them, "Good to see you…! By surprise."

"You guys know her?" Marth asked.

"Yes. Long ago we stopped a sorcerer called Nergal from bringing dragons to the world." Eliwood explained.

"He was a real blackheart." Hector explained.

"Well, that blackheart returned!" Lyn explained, "He's the one responsible for brewing this storm up."

"What?" Eliwood and Hector sounded surprised.

"You mean… he summoned the--!" Hector stopped, "Oh, wait. This isn't working. Can we pull you guys out of the tree?"

"Bout time!" Ike exclaimed, "Do you know how uncomfortable it is to be in this position with a girl?"

"I am not a girl, you jerkhead. I am a woman." Lyn insulted.

Ephraim and Eirika descended from their horses, "Stand back." Ephraim said, before grabbing Ike's arms. Eirika then grabbed Ephraim by the waist.

"We are expert at this." Eirika said, "We can pull you guys off this tree easy. Lyn, I recommend grabbing hold of Ike's legs if you want to get out too."

"Heck no! I'm not doing that! It's too awkward!" Lyn exclaimed.

"Do you guys need help?" Marth asked.

"No need." Ephraim responded, "Get ready to pull, everyone!"

Lyn, Ike, and the twins pulled, but the situation proved challenging with both Lyn and Ike not budging a bit.

"Okay, maybe we need help." Ephraim sighed.

"Get in!" Eirika ordered, and Eliwood, Hector, and Marth all formed a line behind Eirika and they all pulled, and pulled, and kept on pulling until they started breaking sweats.

"This will never do!" Marth shouted.

"Keep pulling!"

The struggle continued, like it was going to go on forever. Finally they put in their best shot and Lyn and Ike pulled out of the tree, sending the Lords into a rolling ball, until they smashed into yet another tree. At least that tree was not as sticky as the first one.

"Oi." Ike groaned, holding his head again, "When will this ever stop?"

"When will _you _ever stop?"

The voice of Nergal surprised the Lords. They quickly got up on their feet.

"Nergal!" Hector shouted.

"You're the one behind this Winter Dragon summoning were you?" Eliwood exclaimed.

Lyn looked at the two lords, surprised, "the Winter Dragon? From the Legend?"

"Who else?" Nergal exclaimed, "Oh, and I hope you two received your gifts earlier. The two Lordy pests. They were messing with my summoning, so I had to… pull them out of the picture."

Hector's face turned red, "Why you--?!"

"I sense a fight coming." Marth said.

"Prepare yourself!" Ike readied his sword.

"Go ahead and take me out." Nergal said, "Either way, the Winter Dragon will still prevail."

"We're not just going to end you, Nergal." Ephraim said.

"Oh?" Nergal blinked.

"We're going to take away the Christmas Magic you've been using from you, whether you like it or not." Eirika threatened.

"Ooh! Scary!" Nergal cackled.

"You better be scared, Nergal!"Lyn said, "Your reigning days over Christmas and the world, are over!"

"I don't care for Christmas. What I care for is Power!" Nergal raised his arms to the sky and on cue the Winter Dragon let out a ferocious roar, enraging the icestorm.

***

The reindeer arrived safely at the Ice Castle, and L'Arachel, Galen, and Naesala quickly dismounted it and took refuge inside due to the massive icestorm. Naesala had returned to his normal form.

"Ow, my head…" Naesala held on his throbbing head, "Never in my life did I felt rain like a bunch of knives ramming down my skull before."

"Hey, thanks for rescuing us out there." Galen told L'Arachel, "Although the jumping off the dragon part was spine-chillingly frightening…"

"I had to rescue you." L'Arachel said, "I had to leave the castle to look for someone worthy enough to stop the Winter Dragon from causing chaos in our world. And I hope you're up for the task."

"I _am _up for the task!" Galen said, pointing at himself.

"That's great!" said L'Arachel, "That's great! Now all we need is to head over the Frozen River and regain the Christmas Magic."

"No need to do that." Naesala said, "A bunch of wishy-washy lords are doing this task for us as we speak."

"Wow, looks like you're all on track of things." L'Arachel said, "Wait… what else do we need…" she rubbed her chin in deep thought and snapped her fingers repeatedly.

"The Eastern Star." Galen reminded her, "We need to find the Eastern Star in the North Pole. And we haven't reached it yet."

"The North Pole heh?" L'Arachel exclaimed, "You're in it!"

Galen and Naesala blinked, "Whaa?"

"Many people calls it the North Pole, but it is what this ice castle symbolizes: a pole to the North end of the world. Beyond this ice castle and much further… nothing. Just void." L'Arachel said before giggling, "Anyway, enough chit-chat, we must go to my Lord Uncle Kringle, and retrieve the Eastern Star from him. I hope he will help us."

"Wait… Lord Kringle?" Galen stammered at the sound of that name, "As in Kris Kringle? As in Santa Claus?"

L'Arachel frowned, "What's a Santa Claus?"

"Lord Kringle! Wait, his first name is Kris, right?"

L'Arachel nodded, "Yup. He's my favorite uncle in the world. He's a very giving person. Every year he uses Christmas Magic to grant the most-wishing gifts to many kids and adults alike. But right now he can't use his Christmas Magic because of that Winter Dragon and we--!"

"Oh my gosh, I cannot believe I am actually going to meet Santa Claus!" Galen got giddied with excitement, then quickly cleared his throat, "I mean Kris Kringle! Err… Lord Kringle."

L'Arachel sighed, "Follow me."

"Right behind ya, girl!" Galen sounded too excited.

"Okay, chill." Naesala told Galen, "We're meeting Lord Kringle, not the Lord of the Rings."

"Sorry." Galen took a deep breath, "I'll try to contain myself. I'll be cool. I'm cool."

The trio reach the castle's massive audience chamber where they saw Lord Kringle, taking care of a reindeer. Lord Kringle turned to face his visitors.

"About time." he said, "I have been expecting you."

"You have?" Naesala sounded surprised.

Lord Kringle nodded, "The world is in need of a savior at this very moment." he said, "Someone to stop the Winter Dragon from--!"

"MY GOSH!! You're him! You're really him!" Galen dashed toward Lord Kringle and shook him uncontrollably, "You're-- San… San… SANTA CLAUS!"

Lord Kringle pulled Galen off him and mindlessly looked around the room, holding his shaken head, "Oh, Galen Sage…" he groaned, "Good to see you… again… "

Naesala shook his head in shame while L'Arachel blankly stared at Galen blabbering, "Have I been good all year? Have I? 'Cuz if I have, then I want--! Wait."

He stopped, cleared his throat, then wrapped his arm around Lord Kringle before secretly pointing his thumb at Naesala, "Before I tell you," he whispered, "don't give anything to Naesala. He's been naughty all year long."

"HEY!" Naesala hissed.

"OKAY. NOBODY IS GETTING ANY GIFT THIS YEAR!" Lord Kringle's bark stunned the trio hardcore.

L'arachel approached her uncle and pleaded, "But Uncle, why? Is it because of the Winter dragon? Because we can fix it!"

"Did you not hear what I said earlier before you took off into the cold?" Lord Kringle exclaimed.

L'Arachel stared mindlessly at her uncle, like she was supposed to say something he wanted to hear, "You were serious about that?" She finally said.

Lord Kringle growled in frustration.

"Serious about what?" Galen curiously asked. L'Arachel faced him, "Lately, Uncle has been complaining about receiving something in return for all of the hard work he's been harboring all his life."

Naesala shrugged thoughtlessly, "What hard work?"

"CHRISTMAS!!" Lord Kringle barked again, before exclaiming, "You know what? Dismiss. All of you."

"UNCLE!" L'Arachel gasped.

"Please Santa, I mean Lord Kringle! Hear me out." Galen said, "The world is dying as we speak! And we want to stop it! Don't you think so too?"

Kringle sighed, "I do, but…"

"Okay." Galen began firmly, "How about this. You want something in return? How about _I _do your errands for you."

"What?!" Kringle gasped, "IN THAT COLD? WHERE THAT DRAGON IS?"

"Are you out of your mind?!" L'Arachel gasped.

"I maybe mindless," Galen said, "but I am willing to make sacrifices for the people I love… and for Christmas." he then proudly raised his voice, "I will go into this frigid cold again to deliver gifts to all children and adults alike! Regardless of this disaster happening, I will make sure this Christmas be still the best one ever to all!"

There was a brief silence in the room. L'Arachel stared at Galen with sparkling eyes, "Oh my gosh." she clasped her hands together and said amorously, "You love me?"

Galen stared at L'Arachel, stammering with a dumbfounded look on the face.

"IDIOT!" Naesala hissed, "You forget one important piece of information! The Christmas Magic!" he said, "Kringle needs it for his stupid deliveries!"

Galen, still dumbfounded, faced Naesala. Then a bright smile appeared on his face, "You're right!" he said, "Hey, how did you know that?"

"Err… you taught us?"

"Really? Hmm…" Galen rubbed his chin, "Funny, I don't remember me teaching you guys anything about Santa needing Christmas Magic to do his deed."

Naesala looked away as if proud of himself, "Well someone must have." he said.

Lord Kringle also took a stand, "If you're going to go do my deed in my place, at least let me come with you. We need to find that Christmas Magic together and help your friends regain it from that pest Nergal."

"Nergal…" Galen blinked, "Wait, but I thought…" Galen tried to say something but was also at loss of words.

"He's behind all of this." Lord Kringle said.

"Ooh! Can I come too?" L'Arachel exclaimed, "I'll bring Rudolf with me! And Dozla and Rennac as well too!"

"Don't forget to bring the Eastern Star with you." Naesala reminded, " 'Cuz I ain't coming back here. And we got no time to waste."

Galen saw determination in everyone's eyes: in L'Arachel, Naesala, and even Lord Kringle. No one was going to let Nergal or the Winter Dragon end the world at this time of year. This battle between good and evil was now or never. With that in mind, Galen smiled.

"Thanks, Kringle."

* * *


	8. Ch8: Nergal's Christmastime

**Disclaimer:**** The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The only character I own for this fic is Galen Sage. My other original characters Fancy, Jibs and Zenner, and the invited original characters who appear in the original Fire Emblem Gx do not appear in this fic.**

*Only 2 more chapters until the Epilogue of this holiday special*

**

* * *

FIRE EMBLEM Gx - Winter Dragon and Christmastime

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Nergal's Christmastime

* * *

_

"Ho-Ho-Hold on! This promises to be a bumpy ride!" Lord Kringle said as everyone settled in his huge sleigh made of fine ivory and gold trim, and covered in snow on its border.

All nine winged reindeers, with Rudolf in front, were settled as well to pull the sleigh, and L'Arachel, Naesala and Galen, plus Dozla and Rennac, all wore red coat with white and fluffy cuffs and collars, and red hats.

"Wow! Who knew Santa Claus would be this comfy in this disguise?" Galen cozily rubbed his coat.

"Okay, honestly, who is this Santa Claus?" L'Arachel asked.

"Lord Kringle of course!" Galen exclaimed.

Everyone stared blankly. Galen immediately realized the name confusion again, "Oh right. You're Lord Kringle. I guess you aren't called Santa Claus here."

"I realized that." Lord Kringle said.

"Can we move on?!" Naesala snapped, "Neither Nergal nor the Winter Dragon won't care about who is Santa and what's a Santa?"

"I don't even wanna go." Rennac whined.

"Who cares?" Dozla barked, "I do! Gwah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Now! Dasher, now! Dancer, now! Prancer, and Vixen! On, Comet! on, Cupid! On, Donner and Blixen!" Lord Kringle firmly shouted .

Hearing Lord Kringle saying that got Galen more excited about meeting Santa Claus! Who knew this would ever happen again in real life? He had to thank the Game Master for trapping him to the Fire Emblem World for this occasion…

"To the Frozen River!! Now DASH!"

The reindeers took off with the sleigh. Everyone in the sleigh went tumbling down as the sleigh went at an extreme speed into the frozen wind.

Lord Kringle saw the accident and sighed, "I told you all to wear seatbelts!"

"Sorry." the group said, and the sleigh went into the skies.

***

"Wanna come at me?" Nergal barked, "Take your best shot!"

The Lords didn't hesitate to charge at Nergal. But Nergal dodged them and watched them crash on each other. Eirika and Ephraim jumped over the fallen Lords in their horses and reached Nergal. Ephraim pulled his lance and threw it toward the sorcerer. The sorcerer disappeared right before the lance hit, and reappeared behind Ephraim.

"Knock-knock." He said before throwing a backhand slap on Ephraim, knocking him off his horse. Ephraim stopped in midair and started trembling like he was having a seizure. Nergal had him bounded by magical electric chains. Ephraim fell on the snow, paralyzed to move.

Eirika followed Nergal who was riding Ephraim's horse. Nergal extended his arm toward Eirika and ball of electricity surrounded her. Her horse suddenly stopped, feeling scared of its surrounding. Eirika watched the balls closing in. Then in a blast, Eirika suffered the same fate as Ephraim.

Nergal turned to see Ike descending at him with his sword. He dodged again. Ike threw a couple of swings finishing with a stab but he dodged them all. Nergal slipped behind Ike aimed his palm at him, and a ball of lightning charged up. Ike flinched. A massive explosion had Ike crashing hard on the snow. Ike tried to stand up but he started getting paralyzed as well.

"What kind of magic is this?" Eliwood exclaimed. Of all that time he was battling Nergal, never did he came across such power.

"Christmas Magic." Nergal smiled, and a snap of his finger had Eliwood helplessly float in midair and streaming light beams circling around him.

"Eliwood!" Hector cried out at the sight of his friend's body slowly glowing a bright dark-red light.

"No!" Lyn exclaimed.

"UWAAAAh!!!" Eliwood screamed before an explosion overwhelmed him. The smoke cleared and Eliwood was on the ground, completely charred and immobile.

"What horror." Marth shook his head.

Hector angrily faced Nergal before dashing toward him. A swing of his axe nailed Nergal, but the axe passed right through him. Nergal surprised Hector from behind and aimed his hands toward him. A glow enveloped his palms and Hector suffered the same fate as Eliwood, except the explosion knocked him out further. The impact affected Marth and Lyn who tried to pull Hector out of the magic, and everyone ended up paralyzed.

"Whoo! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!" Nergal laughed, "Who knew y'all end up in this situation? You have got to bless this magic that I have." Nergal waved a ball of light with his finger. It was the Christmas Magic.

"Lose that magic, Nergal…" Eliwood grunted in pain, "Or else…"

"Or else what? You're gonna stop me? HA!" The ball of light sapped itself into Nergal's hand and it glowed once more. Nergal aimed his hand toward the Winter Dragon and the entity grew more powerful, "Don't make me laugh. No one can stop me. Who in this blazing universe is gonna stop me?"

"I will!"

Nergal heard a voice… and sleigh bells ringing.

He turned around and was surprisingly ran over by Rudolf and the rest of the reindeer crew. The sleigh zoomed past him, briefly covering him in snow, then a force pushed him to a frozen tree, sticking him there.

"What in the…" Nergal snapped back from being stunned, and saw the force that glued him to the tree was Galen. Both Nergal and Galen were glued together.

"HEY!!" Nergal screamed.

"What up, witch?" Galen greeted, "Are you surprised to see me or are you pissed?"

Nergal murderously glared at Galen, "You…" he growled, "Ohh, when I get out of this tree--!"

"Leave him there." Lord Kringle said, "This sorcerer has been a very naughty boy."

The Lords all were in awe to see Lord Kringle, "Lord Kringle!" they gasped.

"Naughty?" Nergal scoffed, "Try cold-hearted and harmful."

Nergal's body radiated a ruby red shine and he unstuck himself off the tree easy. He grabbed Galen by the foot.

"Hey!" Galen exclaimed, "What are you--WHOA!"

The sorcerer tossed Galen to the snow before approaching Lord Kringle.

"Lord Kringle! Be careful!" Marth exclaimed, "He still has the Christmas Magic! He's powerful with it!"

"Don't worry about my uncle." L'Arachel said oh-so-proudly, "He knows what he's doing."

Dozla hooted in support but Rennac and Naesala rolled their eyes and shook heads.

"Oh, so you want this magic now do you?" Nergal waved the Christmas Magic again in a taunting way, "Well in that case, how about we do this?"

Nergal tossed the magic up in the air and they split into three balls. One ball sucked itself into Lord Kringle, glowing him in gold. The second ball sucked itself in Nergal, glowing him ruby red, and the last ball went straight into the Winter Dragon, turning him completely white like snow with a radiant shine.

Everyone watched the dragon's mustache and tentacles sprouting twice their sizes and the dragon's fierce eyes pulled up blinding shine more than Rudolf's nose. The dragon powered up a strong icy blue beam in its massive jaws before firing it at Castle Crimea.

The castle shook violently. Everyone in the castle got alarmed.

"What was that?" Geoffrey gasped.

"It's the dragon." Ranulf sounded convinced and startled.

"No." Elincia couldn't bear this fear any longer and ended up fainting right on Geoffrey's arms. Geoffrey and Lucia tried reviving her, "Your Highness!" they said.

"Everyone to the panic room! But don't panic!" Kieran ordered and everyone scrambled for safety, screaming in panic of course. Then a massive explosion rocked the walls and the walls and mortars came tumbling down and immediately got covered in ice, so did everyone.

"No!!" The Lords screamed. But there was no way to turn this back. Castle Crimea, being the only one to be protected from the Winter Dragon's solidifying ice beams, finally got its fate.

Now everything looked deserted with snow, ice and wind everywhere. But that didn't stop the Dragon from continuing its rampage.

"No." Lyn shook her head.

"Roy… Lilina…" Eliwood's voice lowered.

"This can't be…" Ephraim said.

"…happening." Eirika finished.

"Elincia… Mist… everyone…" Ike couldn't believe this.

"Ellis… she… can't be…" Marth's voice shook up.

"Now, now, let's drop the whole teary reunion for later and get back to business, shall we?" Nergal said, "Everyone got their magic. I got mine, you got yours Kringle, and North Wind here got his." he pointed at the Winter Dragon, "So everyone's happy?"

"Everyone?" Galen angrily formed a fist, "You got the _whole _world completely icicled now, you black-hearted son of a _bitch_!"

Nergal clicked his tongue, "Now, now there's no need for name calling. All I did was to share." he said 'share' slowly for everyone to get the message.

"You're gonna pay for this, Nergal!!" Hector bellowed in tears, "You're gonna pay!!"

"Yeah?" Nergal exclaimed, "Well how are you gonna pay me?"

"In cash?" Naesala asked, " 'cuz I owe some people money. Even though you froze them."

Galen sighed before facing the selfish Laguz, "Naesala, now's not the time!"

Then an idea came to his mind, "Wait a minute… the Eastern Star!"

Nergal raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"You're right! The Eastern Star can stop the Winter Dragon!" L'Arachel exclaimed, "And since we got the Christmas Magic!"

"This is perfect!" Dozla exclaimed before dashing toward the sleigh, shuffled through the large red bag full of gifts and pulled out a shining star. Everyone beamed at this magical object. This was their only chance to reverse the spell and save everyone.

"Now, not so fast!"Nergal snapped his fingers. The Eastern Star disappeared from Dozla's hands and a strong wind whirled Galen off his feet. Everyone watched the teen encased on a ball of ice in Nergal's palm.

"GALEN!" They shouted.

"Seems to me like this precious little pest had been helping you a great deal. So I'll make this easy for you with one word:" Nergal began, "Choose."

"What?" Ike gasped.

"You heard me full-well." Nergal grinned, "That little Christmas Magic that you have, exchange it all… for the life of one of these precious items."

Nergal's proposal floored everyone. Now they had to choose between saving one person, or saving the entire world, with only a flake of Christmas Magic? Either way happened didn't matter. Galen, and the entire world will ultimately meet their end.

* * *


	9. Ch9: Evr'ything is Christmas Magic to Me

**Disclaimer:**** The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The only character I own for this fic is Galen Sage. My other original characters Fancy, Jibs and Zenner, and the invited original characters who appear in the original Fire Emblem Gx do not appear in this fic.**

*Uh-Oh. Uno mas! One more chapter left!*

**

* * *

FIRE EMBLEM Gx - Winter Dragon and Christmastime

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Ev'rything is Christmas Magic to Me

* * *

_

"For the life of one of these items, exchange your Christmas Magic… the boy or the world?" Nergal smiled, balancing both the Eastern Star and the ice ball that had Galen imprisoned inside.

The heroes looked completely surprised and upset at this turn of events.

"Now I know that you are going to make a very wise decision here picking this world over this boy. So don't make this any dramatic. Choose already!" Nergal said.

"Guys! No matter what happens, don't let this world die!" Galen shouted at the heroes through the ice ball.

"Galen, what are you saying?" Eliwood exclaimed.

"You did a lot for us since you got here!" Marth said.

"Forget about me!" Galen firmly said, "Your world needs you! Everyone needs you! Sure I helped out but, if sacrifice means so much to this guy, then let me be it! I'll be fine."

"My goddess…" L'Arachel breathed, "… he's bold."

Lord Kringle stood silent. He may know a lot about Galen being a boy with an upbeat, enthusiastic, fun-loving, thrill-seeking, steadfast, comical, and sometimes a bit of a stubborn personality (marking him in the naughty list); but never did he saw him, with determination in his eyes, ready to take a fall for the fate of an entire world.

"So…" Nergal asked, "Are we making a deal or not?"

"Yes we are." Lord Kringle said, and everyone turned to face him.

Lord Kringle slowly raised his magic-charged hand, "I pick…"

He aimed his hand at Nergal and in a blinding blazing light, Nergal shapeshifted into a mouse. Both the Eastern Star and the ice ball went for the ground and Dozla and Rennac jumped in to catch them both before they landed.

The binding magic snapped the Lords off free and they all ran to help out Dozla and Rennac.

"Great job, Lord Kringle!" Naesala clapped. Everyone but Hector gathered around Lord Kringle with the Eastern Star and the ice ball, safe in Dozla and Rennac's hands.

"What happened… Lord Kringle?" Galen looked baffled, "You…"

"Saved you? I know." Lord Kringle smiled, "I guess for someone who sees you when you're sleeping and knows where you're awake, I can be wrong about who is been bad or good, like any human being."

Galen smiled.

"Now how can we free Galen from that ball?" Lyn asked.

"We can't." Lord Kringle said sadly, "Only the same magic used by the same evil entity is needed to break the spell off Galen."

Hector faced Nergal Mouse, and raised his feet in an attempt to stomp him, "This is for what you did to Lilina, blackhearted fiend."

He descended his feet toward Nergal and smashed him. Instead of seeing blood spewing out of a flap rat, he saw smokes splitting apart. Nergal Mouse had disappeared.

"GHA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Nergal Mouse laughed as his body grew up twice the size of a bear. He became Nergal Bear. Hector ran away to his friends for safety.

"Smart move for a jolly old fellow, Kringle!" Nergal Bear growled, before facing Hector, "And Hector, looks like you missed a spot! Oh, I'm sorry! You didn't because it's _spotless_!"

"Man, what a horrible joke." Ike sighed.

"So, you're using Christmas Magic for your own good now huh?" Lord Kringle boldly stepped into the field to face the colossal bear, "Well, two can play that game."

Lord Kringle waved his hand to make it glow. He disappeared in smokes. Everyone including Nergal Bear looked around to see where he was. The snow below Nergal Bear began to ripple… like water.

Everyone noticed a dorsal fin traversing around the snowy ground and around Nergal. Before long they saw jaws coming out of the thick snow, and pulled Nergal Bear down with it. Nergal screamed and everyone yelped in surprise.

"For the love of Ashera!" Eliwood said, "It's Kringle Shark!"

L'Arachel squealed at the sight of the dorsal fin sliding around the snow again and jumped on Ephraim's arms, "EEP! Shark!"

"Relax, L'Arachel. It's only your uncle." Ephraim said.

"But I hate sharks!!" L'Arachel exclaimed.

The heroes watched the shark and the bear pulling each other off the snow and beating each other.

"Give it up now, Nergal!" Kringle exclaimed, "You're no match for goodness on Christmas!"

"Oh yeah? Can goodness beats me up in this form?" Nergal exclaimed before he used the magic to shapeshift into Nergal Octopus!

The tentacles thrashed everything around and caused the Winter Dragon to get enraged. The dragon shot a beam at the sleigh and everyone took cover. The sleigh turned to ice.

"Nothing in this world can beat up an octopus. Let alone a dragon!" he exclaimed.

"Then let's prove it!" Kringle squealed as he was being overmatched by Nergal Octopus.

"Huh?"

Kringle returned to human form, but instead of looking plump, looked all buffed.

"Let's see if an octopus can beat up a dragon!"

"HUH?!"

Lord Kringle let out a fighting cry before grabbing hold of one of Nergal Octopus's tentacles and twirled him around. The heroes watched Kringle twirling Nergal around, the massive sized octopus being smashed on trees and frozen obstacles, before being flung into the Winter Dragon's colossal jaws. Nergal screamed as he landed right on the spot. The Winter Dragon shut his jaws and a crunch was heard. The heroes watched in disgust as the chewing continued till the Winter Dragon gulped and burped, satisfied.

"That is disgusting." Naesala shuddered.

"The star!" Marth exclaimed.

Dozla tossed the Eastern Star in the air and Lord Kringle aimed his hand toward him. He had little Christmas Magic left in his finger.

"Everyone! Form a circle around me with two of you grabbing hold of my robe, and believe in the future!" Lord Kringle ordered and everyone: Eliwood, Hector, Lyn, Ephraim, Eirika, Ike, Marth, L'Arachel, Dozla, Rennac, and Naesala formed the circle with two of them holding on tight to Kringle's robe.

His hand glowed brightly as a result, and the Star reacted the same way. The Star poured its radiant ray into the frozen land, then its light coming out of the star as a circle soon flooded the entire world. The circle of light endlessly stroke the Winter Dragon hard until it scattered into flakes of snow. The Fire Emblem World, no longer a frozen forsaken iceland, had regained its prosperous colors and abundance of people. Even Castle Crimea regained its form, and everyone in it was no longer frozen.

"What happened?" Kieran wondered.

"We returned." Geoffrey exclaimed, "We returned to the world!"

"They did it?" Ellis exclaimed.

"They did it!" Tibarn pumped his fist in the air, "Huzzah!"

Everyone hooted in cheer. To make the celebration even more worth it, Lilina woke up from her blackout.

"Wh… what's going on…?" she said, holding on her still aching head. But that didn't stop Roy to scream and run to her to hug her firmly.

"Lilina!" he exclaimed, "You're all right! Oh thank you, O Great Father!"

"Roy!" Lilina sounded surprised but still managed to pull a smile, "I'm glad you're okay. I thought I lost you."

"I thought I lost _you_!" Roy replied, and the two hugged again.

"I hope they will return safe and sound." Elincia wondered about the others.

"They're totally safe, your Highness. Totally." Ranulf reassured, "So how about we celebrate this with a feast, huh?!"

Everyone, mostly the Laguz, roared in delight.

"That means more work people!" Oscar ordered his brothers and the rest of the mercenaries, "We need more food!"

The mercenaries groaned.

Back in the Frozen River, there was more spell being broken. Not only the land had returned to normal, the skies cleared up to reveal a silent clear beautiful night, and the ice ball in which Galen was trapped in shattered completely, magically releasing Galen from the prison.

"Galen!" everyone ran up to him, with L'Arachel hugging him tight.

"I thought I lost you!" L'Arachel cried out.

"Hey!" Galen exclaimed.

"_We_ thought we lost you." Eliwood smiled, "Again."

"Yeah, can you believe that?" Hector smiled, "First we almost lost you to the Laguz, and then we almost lost you again to Nergal."

"What a rollercoaster that was huh?" Galen chuckled.

"Good to see you back again, Galen." Ike patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Galen said.

"So what happened to Nergal?" Marth asked Lord Kringle.

"He is long gone." Lord Kringle said confidently.

"He proved terribly difficult to defeat him this time." Lyn said, "But if it wasn't for you, Lord Kringle, coming here in the first place, we would have failed. Thank you."

Lord Kringle shook his head, "No." he said, "No thank you. It is I who should thank you."

"What? What for?" Ephraim asked.

"For giving me a Christmas gift in return." Lord Kringle replied, "You all made me realize that you are willing to help out one another no matter what the situation is, and are willing to make personal sacrifices for one another even if it is proven tough and hard-hitting. This alone is the best gift I could ever ask for."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Lord Kringle." Eirika said.

Lord Kringle looked up the sky for a brief moment, "You know what? How about you all call me…" he then faced Galen on cue, "Santa Claus?"

Galen lit up, "Holly Jolly Ol' Man, are you kidding me?"

Kringle--or as he rather be called Santa Claus--shook his head, "No kid." he said, "This name seems to grow on me. It may be coming from your world, but it'll be nice to have some changes here and there. After all, you are family."

Galen grinned widely, "Wow! Family?!" he exclaimed, "Now that is hot right there, Lord Kringle! I mean… Santa! That is really hot!"

Santa puzzlingly looked up, "err, actually it's gonna be snowing again soon, and… Oh yes! If the coat suffocates you--!"

Galen shook his head, "No, no, no! I meant hot as a catch-phrase! Like Bejeebees, or sweet nibblets, or holy makarel or mamamia…"

"Okay, enough chitchat. Let's go. You got errands to do and we're running late." Santa said as he boarded on his sleigh. Everyone looked baffled. "Errands?" they said.

"Me and Galen." Santa Claus said before facing the rest of the troops, "Should I take you all home before we take off?"

"What for?" Galen looked blankly, "What errands are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember?" Santa said, "You said you were going to help me out on my midnight run this year."

Galen shook his head and grinned, "Did I really say that? It was probably to make you feel better."

L'Arachel and Naesala grinned. Santa was onto Galen again, "No, you did." he said, "Your exact words were: I will go into this frigid cold again to deliver gifts to all children and adults alike! Regardless of this disaster happening, I will make sure this Christmas be still the best one ever to all!"

"You did! Oh my gosh I remember that!" L'Arachel exclaimed in joy.

"I am laughing on my abysmal inside!!" Naesala crowed in laughter.

"Let's go!" Santa said and Galen reluctantly climbed back into the sleigh, "It'll be fun! And it's not that hard of a job."

"Yeah, right." Rennac mumbled to Dozla and the two stifled a laugh. Hearing that caused Galen to stare at Santa Claus in panic, like he was not ready to do this.

"Come on, man! You want _me_ to travel to every home on every city on every kingdom on every country in the world to deliver gifts to children on one night?!" he exclaimed, sounding like it was going to be impossible to accomplish and wanting out.

"Adults too." Santa reminded him.

"Aw, man! They're on there too?!"

"I'll take the rest of the crew back to the castle, Uncle!" L'Arachel proposed, "Have fun with Galen!"

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Will do, Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa laughed and once again the reindeers took off with the sleigh and Galen was heard screaming, "Nooooooooooooo!" from a distance. The rest of the crew laughed.

* * *

*Stay tight for the epilogue Christmas Day*


	10. Epilogue: Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer:**** The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The only character I own for this fic is Galen Sage. My other original characters Fancy, Jibs and Zenner, and the invited original characters who appear in the original Fire Emblem Gx do not appear in this fic.**

*Merry Christmas! From me, Galen, and everyone in the Fire Emblem world!*

**

* * *

FIRE EMBLEM Gx - Winter Dragon and Christmastime

* * *

**_Epilogue: Merry Christmas!

* * *

_

_Midnight was drawing near, ready to mark the most anticipated day of the year._

_Christmas Day._

_The world of Fire Emblem was once again in peace and in full prosperity. It had survived the apocalypse told by the Legend of the Winter Dragon, and what everyone saw outside was no longer a blistering ice storm, but a light yet warm snowfall._

_Though everyone got their Christmas joy back, Castle Crimea was in a chaotic state._

_The Christmas dinner was running late!_

"COME ON, SLOWPOKES! FASTER! _FASTER_!" Shinon angrily banged on one of the massive large glass tables that were set up in the castle's ballroom instead of outside where it was originally supposed to be.

His outburst caused everyone in the ballroom to complain as well. The tables were set up with fancy plates, glasses, napkins, and utensils. But no foods in sight.

Shinon angrily stood up and rammed into the kitchen, "WHAT IN HELL IS THIS HOLDUP! CAN'TCHA SEE I'M STARVIN?!"

"WE'RE _WORKING_ ON IT!!" Boyd exploded.

The Mercenaries in the kitchen were trying to bake sixteen geese and twelve turkeys, whip up ten homemade cranberries sauces, layer seventeen pies and trifles--minus one that fell on the ground, and one that had mashed potatoes on it, liquefy six gallon of eggnogs, even trying to fix some house defect in eight out of twenty gingerbread homes... a bunch of foods at a small time limit!

"Uncle Shinon! Why aren't you helping us?" Rolf felt his muscle depleting.

"Cuz I'm in charge here!" Shinon exclaimed.

"Since when?" Titania sighed.

"Since Ike left! Duh!" Shinon exclaimed, "So I won't tolerate such lateness!"

Gatrie looked like he was ready to kill Shinon. But instead he did the unthinkable. He picked up the mashed-potato layered trifle and slammed it to Shinon's face from a distance. Everyone gasped, trying to retain their laughter.

"Gatrie, I saw that!" Shinon barked.

"Really, well did you see this?" Gatrie asked before giving the wink signal at Mist. Mist grabbed the bowl of cranberry sauce and poured it down on Shinon's head, turning him red. Everyone burst out laughing.

"You look like cranberry man!" Mist cracked up and everyone howled out laughing. Shinon didn't even made a smirk. He was pissed.

"You know what?" he said in a huffing tone, "I'm not going to stoop to your level. If you want to ruin Christmas, fine. Go ahead and ruin it. The Winter Dragon did its first part."

The mercenaries stood silent. They saw the look on Shinon's face. He was serious about this.

"You're right, Shinon. We're sorry." Oscar said apologetically.

"What?" Boyd exclaimed, "He was bossing us!"

"We don't wanna do that. We volunteered to do help in the kitchen for fun, not to goof off." he then sighed, "I'm with him on this one. Let's get back to work."

Oscar turned to face the oven, opened it and with his oven mitt in hand crouched to pick up a baked ham. At the sight of Oscar's butt, Shinon seized his chance!

He picked up a cranberry pie, put on a lot of whip cream on it and being a veteran marksman, aimed and slammed!

Everyone exploded in laughter. Oscar angrily picked up another pie and tossed. Shinon nimbly dodgedit. The pie slammed on Rhys's face. Rhys, instead of grabbing a pie, grabbed a goose and flung it at Oscar. But it smashed Mist on the forehead, knocking her out.

"FOOOOD FIIIIIGHT!!" Mia cried out and the mercenaries got into a nutritious food brawl.

Soren saw everyone getting soaked in lumpy and crusty bit of every food that they've worked so hard for and wasted time for, and quickly went for the exit. He twisted the doorknob and pulled the door open to escape. But then he saw Elincia!

"Queen Elincia?!" Soren exclaimed.

"Hey Soren! How's the cooking coming? People are starving." She asked before she saw a turkey coming right at her.

Smack!

The food fight seized when all eyes went on Elincia, her face greased with turkey stuffings. The mercenaries grinned. Uneasy silence felt in the kitchen.

"Oops." Gatrie said.

The tension eased when sleigh bells were heard from a distance and Lord Kringle's jolly laugh was heard. The mercenaries ran out of the kitchen, and into the ballroom were they were stopped by many eyes in their messy outfits. The Laguz couldn't help but lick their lips at the smell of veal.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm in a meat market!" Lyre said.

"All that hard work for nothing?" Rafiel sighed, "What a shame."

"At least, you got some peanut sauce, right?" Tibarn asked.

The sleigh bells were heard again. And so was Kringle's laugh. Everyone in the ballroom caught attention.

"Wait… that's…" Lilina gasped, "Is that what I think it is?"

"It is!" Roy breathed.

"Lord Kringle?" Kieran raised an eyebrow, "Hey, he owes me a gauntlet!"

"But you got that gauntlet!" Geoffrey said.

"Oscar's not enough!" Kieran said before running for the gate. Everyone got up their seat and followed in a stampede. They busted out to the gardens and they saw Eliwood, Hector, Lyn, Ephraim, Eirika, Ike, Marth, Naesala, L'Arachel, Dozla, and Rennac. The crowd exclaimed in cheerful glee and warmly welcomed the adventurers back.

"Father, you're here! You're really here!" Lilina felt tears in her eyes.

"I sure am, Lilina." Hector said, "It does my heart to see you up and okay."

"I was worried about you, Father." Roy told Eliwood before looking guilty, "If it wasn't for me busting out of the castle, this wouldn't have happened."

"Either way would." Eliwood said, "You were just caught off guard, that's all. But I'm glad to see you safe, son."

"You bought Aunt Lyn with you too!" Lilina said before greeting the Sacaen girl, "Are you here for the gala also?"

Lyn shrugged, "Sure. Why not?"

"So what happened?" Elincia asked.

"What happened is simple." Ike smirked, "I kicked that Nergal's butt."

"Nergal?" they all exclaimed.

"Yes." Marth replied, "He was back, but Lord Kringle dealt with him and the Winter Dragon."

"I thought we agreed I kicked that Nergal's butt." Ike complained.

"Dream on." Naesala muttered.

"Ike! I'm so happy to see you here!" Mist exclaimed, hugging tight on her brother.

"Same here, sister." Ike said uneasily, "Same here. But I just got one question: why do you smell like turkey mixed up with pie and eggnog?"

"Eww…" Ranulf gagged, "Can you tell that foul smell?"

"I thought there was something dying up in here."Skrimir said before blocking his nose. Everyone smelled the smell too and didn't like it either.

"Where are the twins?" Ellis asked.

"They went home." Eliwood replied, "They won't be joining us for the feast, which is too bad."

"They did so much for you guys, I can tell." Shiida said.

"So much." Marth said, before rubbing his stomach, "So, are we going to eat?"

Disapproving sounds came in the large audience.

"What, no food?" Ike exclaimed, "What happened?"

"Wanna _really _know what happened?" Elincia muttered. Ike could tell by the look on her face that what happened was not a pretty picture.

"So, now we are left with one question?" Merric said before sighing, "What are we going to eat?"

"Not to worry people! Lord Kringle's favorite niece, L'Arachel here, is on the case!" L'Arachel's announcing outburst drew everyone's attention to her. Rennac felt embarrassed again, "Oy."

"Who is she?" Reyson pointed the finger at her. He did not like that attitude of hers. L'Arachel of course did not like his comment.

"Only the greatest princess in the North Pole, I'll say!" Dozla said in prideful glee, "This is L'Arachel! And when she's on the case of something, believe me baby, she's on the case!"

Reyson faced Rafiel, pointing at Dozla, "Did he just call me a baby?" Rafiel shrugged.

"Stand back, people!" L'Arachel said before stepping in the middle of the gardens. She closed her eyes, clutched her hands in prayer for three seconds, then opened her eyes to raise her staff. The staff let out a blinding sunlight glow that covered the entire castle.

The light cleared up and the garden got crammed with a variety of holiday feasts. Turkeys, stuffings, baked geese, grilled pheasants, cranberry, pies and trifles of any flavor, yams, eggnog, champagne and ciders, gravy, gingerbread, even spiced foods--sitting at every large glass table everyone could find. They all breathed in awe of this tasty vision and finally went to sit for a satisfying Christmas Eve dinner.

"Wow! Looks like you're a useful girl." Tibarn said to L'Arachel.

"Why thank you." L'Arachel smiled, "It is my duty to help out anyone in need of foods and gifts and anything else."

"Good. So now that we understand each other, how about some peanut sauce for me?" Tibarn said.

L'Arachel pointed at a table that had Tibarn's favorite dish, "Up there." she said.

Tibarn swooshed for the table at high-speed and the entire league of Lycia took no hesitation to chew on their foods with their heart content.

"Ahh… It's so great to have food and laughter at a table with a bunch of my brothers and my Beorc brothers." Tibarn said, licking on his bowl of peanut sauce with peppermint-scented sardines on the side.

"We have Galen to thank for this… Speaking of Galen, where is he?" Rafiel wondered.

Tibarn then faced Naesala angrily, "Naesala? You better not have hurt him!"

"Okay, why is everyone looking at me?!" Naesala said, no comfortable with the leering he got from the Laguz, "He's fine! And it's Christmas!"

"He went with Lord Kringle. Don't worry about it."Ike told the Laguz.

"I knew there was a Lord Kringle!" Kieran exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ike exclaimed as well, "And look what he got me!" he pulled out his gift from under the table. A shining sword with a golden hilt, wrapped up in a red bow, "My Alm Sword! Now I believe again!"

"Awesome, Lord Ike!" Kieran said before an idea came to mind, "Hey, maybe he hid my gift under the table too!"

Kieran went under the table but found nothing. He pouted and everyone laughed.

"This is a good first Christmas for all of us Laguz. Wouldn't you agree, King Caineghis?" Ranulf asked the Lion King.

"I wouldn't." Lethe said, before spreading an amusing smile, "I'm kidding."

"I would completely agree with you Ranulf." Caineghis said, "This is a good first Christmas. He had succeeded on his mission to win us over, by having Laguz _and _Beorc celebrating Christmas together. I will let him know right away."

"Mhn! Before you do Uncle, could you pass me them yams?" Skrimir said with his mouth full.

Caineghis passed the yams to Skrimir and the Laguz all watched embarrassingly the young lion chopping, grinding, and gnawing down on his food.

"So what would happen to Fear Day?"Mordecai asked.

"We'll see!" Caineghis confidently said before he scooped up some snow on the ground, formed it into a ball and slammed Lyre with it.

"HEY!" she screamed and everyone laughed.

"Henceforth, I declare Fear Day, Snowball Day!" Caineghis announced before Lyre bashed him with a snowball also. Soon enough, everyone got into a snowball fight. Elincia was ready to snowballed Ike but Ike beat her to the punch. She threw her snowball which fell on Marth's face. Then Marth tossed it at Eliwood, then Lyn, then Tibarn, then Ellis, then Roy, then Lilina, then quickly the supposedly grand Christmas feast became a snowball battlefield.

As everyone in Crimea were having a grand time bashing each other with snow, Lord Kringle's sleigh was passing by the country, with Galen in the driver's seat. Lord Kringle watched Galen swerving the skies with excitement.

"Aw, man!" Galen pouted as he passed over Castle Crimea, "They're having a snowball fight without me!"

"That's nice, m'boy," Lord Kringle sounded uneasy, "Now watch the sky, please."

"This is so much fun!" Galen exclaimed, "I can't believe I am riding a sleigh and showering the world with Christmas Magic!"

"Actually, the sleigh is doing the magic showering." Lord Kringle said.

Galen observed the sleigh leaving magic dust behind, like a car leaving chunks of smoke behind, "Bah, who cares?" he exclaimed, before staring at Lord Kringle with his eyes full of amazement, "Wait until Fancy and Jibs back home find out that I actually met you! Oh, they're gonna be so--! Wait. I rather not tell them. Let's keep it a secret."

"Watch where you're going Galen!" Lord Kringle saw the sleigh heading toward a huge cloud. Galen nimbly dodged the cloud before swaying the sleigh upside down.

"Err… boy, you better keep this sleigh straight up I'm saying! It's expensive!" Lord Kringle said, "Are you listening, Galen?"

"Relax, Santa!" Galen exclaimed, "Just enjoy the ride like a magic carpet!"

"What? Galen, no! Galen?"

"WHOOOOOHOOOO!!"

"GALEEEEEEEEEEN!!"

Lord Kringle's scream echoed through the skies as the sleigh disappeared into the fog.

_The next day came, and everyone in Lycia and the Fire Emblem world received their most-wanted gifts, including the Laguz and Kieran, who got brand-new gauntlets. No more whining for him._

_The Laguz' favorite gifts were an abundance of meat and fishes, all spiced up with the most delicious flavors of honey, cranberry, and even cinnamon and peppermint. Didn't matter which flavor as long as they got their delicious veal._

_Though the Laguz now enjoy the Beorc holiday called Christmas, Fear Day was however not forgotten, as it has been moved to the Fall and was dubbed Halloween, by Galen._

_Speaking of Galen, meeting Lord Kringle (aka Santa Claus) was the best thing that has ever happened to him. Although he was a pain in the jolly old man's butt during the sleigh ride, Kringle admired him deeply and got the gift he wanted from Galen: the appreciation of his long yearly hard-work. Galen got his present too, but that's gonna be a surprise as we reach the end of this story._

_What of Nergal? The dark wizard who was thought defeated by the Winter Dragon… was still alive._

_It has been reported in neighboring villages near the Frozen River of Ilia, that a crinkly hand, resembling his, had popped out of a blanket of snow. Whether this hand identifies him as the dark wizard, or he's dead or alive, still remains… a mystery._

***  
One week later...  
***

The Greil Mercenaries were having a quiet breakfast--eggs and sausage--in their fort's kitchen. Shinon couldn't help but put a smile on his face.

"So, how's breakfast?" he told his family members coolly. They all answered the same: either a shrug or a mumble. It was a typical boring day for them. There was silence for a short while until Shinon spoke again.

"What a great Christmas feast it was, huh?"

This comment caught the mercenaries' attention. They all pulled a smile, reminiscing this day.

"It _was_ a great feast." Ike agreed, "And thank you all for pushing me into going."

Mia raised an eyebrow, "Pushing? I don't remember any pushing."

"Yeah," Ike said, "If it wasn't for you, we would've have eaten all that great food, met new friends and reunite with old ones, let alone help around the kitchen and stop the Winter Dragon."

The group immediately shared the same memory about those last two parts, mostly the kitchen part.

"Don't forget you got to meet Lord Kringle again." Mist reminded.

Ike gave Mist a 'thank you for reminding me' look, "Yes, I got to meet Lord Kringle again and got to have my Alm Sword too."

"Don't show off, Ike." Boyd said with a smile, "We all got to show off our gifts last week, remember?"

And everyone laughed adorably.

"Isn't it weird that every time this Galen kid appears, bad things happen to us?" Shinon mentioned.

The mercenaries quickly recollected their memories involving Galen, but they didn't get the message.

"Wait, how is that weird?" Rolf blinked.

"I seconded that." Soren said, "It's not just once. It's twice."

"Now, twice doesn't mean anything." Gatrie shook his head.

"Yeah?" Shinon said vehemently, "What about the first time we met Galen?"

"We went to war?" Ike reminisced.

"Exactly."

"That is frightening." Oscar said.

"It could be coincidence." Rhys thought.

"Would coincidence bring a Winter Dragon after that same coincidence forced us into war?" Shinon reminded Rhys.

"I don't think coincidence doesn't work that way." Titania agreed and the mercenaries quickly got into Shinon's comment. Galen appearing in front of them before disaster stroke was definitely no coincidence. The guy was their full-fledged bad luck charm.

"Well, whatever happened is in the past." Ike said, "We survived it. Let's just be grateful that Galen is not here with us. Last thing we want is for him to move in."

"WHAT'S UP, GUYS?"

The mercenaries froze up. They heard that voice and they recognized it. They knew who that person was behind that voice. They slowly turned around to see him: Galen!

"HEEY!" They responded with shaky voices. But they managed to smile. The full-spirited boy approached the mercenaries.

"What are you doing here?" Mist nervously asked through her teeth.

"Well, see, here's the thing, with the whole war happening and the whole holiday season chaos, I didn't get the chance to get what I wanted, so I asked Santa to grant me this one Christmas gift, and guess what it is?"

"We rather not." Ike gulped.

"I'M MOVING IN WITH YOU GUYS!" Galen exclaimed, "Isn't that cool?"

The mercenaries didn't say a word. They all looked like freeze-frame.

"Ooh, what's for breakfast?" with his bare hand he reached and grabbed a fist full of mini sausages from the platter and chopped on them, savoring the taste. The mercenaries finally expressed their reaction.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

**THE END**

* * *


End file.
